Signos
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Ella estaba dispuesta a morir defendiendo su hogar, pero él tenía otros planes.
1. El encuentro con el asesino

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**El encuentro con el asesino:**

Kaoru caminaba de prisa; los hombres del pueblo habían partido hace tiempo y ella había decidido unirse a la batalla. No obstante, y pese a que había avanzado lo suficiente, todavía no podía oír el sonido de lucha. Estaba confundida; avanzaba con cautela entre los árboles del bosque que bordeaba la ciudad sin quitar la mano de la empuñadura de su katana.

Siguió avanzando hasta que de pronto el aroma de la sangre golpeo su nariz, todos sus sentidos se vieron perturbados por ese intenso olor, que se sentía dulce y metálico. Corrió hasta el origen de ese aroma y lo que vio la sobresaltó; se llevó la mano a su boca mientras que el grito de asombro moría en su garganta antes de que pudiera hacerse audible, tembló perpleja al encontrarse con los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres del pueblo; rotos, cubiertos de sangre y con expresiones de terror: la última emoción que sintieron.

En medio de esos cadáveres se encontraba, de pie, un samurái de cabello escarlata y ojos ambarinos; su katana desenfundada estaba cubierta de sangre, sin embargo, ninguna gota lo había alcanzado a él. Su mirada fría se clavo en Kaoru, quien se sintió extrañamente escrutada.

_ ¿Él hizo todo esto?_ — se preguntó Kaoru — _es imposible que un sólo hombre haya acabado con todos ellos_ — reflexionó confundida

Los labios del samurái se curvaron en una extraña mueca de satisfacción, gesto que hizo estremecer a Kaoru, pese a esto desenfundó su katana y miró desafiante al pelirrojo. Él sacudió su katana y la enfundó colocándose en posición de ataque; la estaba invitando y ella lo sabía

_¿Seré la siguiente en morir? ¡Demonios! Me he preparado tanto para un momento como este y ahora siento que mis piernas no me quieren sostener_ — pensaba la chica sintiendo sobre ella el horror que expresaban los rostros sin vida de los cadáveres que los rodeaban.

Kaoru respiró profundamente; si moría lo haría con honor, como su padre y sus hermanos lo habían hecho hace ya un par de años: defendiendo el lugar en el cual había nacido y crecido. Se llenó del coraje y la determinación que la caracterizaban y atacó. La chica no logró ver nada, los movimientos de aquel samurái eran demasiado rápidos para que cualquier persona pudiera verlos. Ella no vio nada, pero sintió; sintió la afilada hoja de la katana incrustarse en su abdomen, sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban junto a la sangre que derramaba, sintió como sus delgadas piernas dejaban de soportar su cuerpo, y como su conciencia se apagaba lentamente.

El samurái de ojos dorados la vio caer, como caían todos, sin embargo, su expresión satisfecha se volvió una de asombro al darse cuenta de que su propia sangre manchaba su mejilla. Pasó sus dedos por la herida, como queriendo cerciorarse de la veracidad de lo ocurrido, miró su sangre manchando sus dedos, la saboreo... definitivamente había sido herido, por segunda vez: el corte que Kaoru había logrado asestar en la mejilla izquierda del espadachín cruzaba una cicatriz antigua, una cicatriz que por mucho tiempo le había recordado que, pese a su habilidad, podía ser herido.

**...**

**...**

**...**

— La mujer que has traído se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero tardará un tiempo en recuperarse

Dijo con voz suave una mujer de largo cabello negro y de grandes y oscuros ojos. Al levantar la vista sus ojos se fijaron en la nueva herida de Battousai, sorprendida llevo sus dedos a la mejilla izquierda del hombre. El pelirrojo tomo la mano de la chica y mordisqueó sus dedos mientras la miraba con una mirada indescifrable, entonces le dijo:

— Al parecer, sólo salgo herido cuando me enfrento a mujeres que buscan venganza

La palidez natural de la mujer se intensifico al oír esas palabras. Battousai sonrió, trazó las facciones del rostro de Tomoe con sus dedos y acercándose a su oído le susurró:

— Pero no te preocupes por mí cariño, ella se volverá tan sumisa como tú

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tuve dudas a la hora de cortar el capítulo, ya que ha quedado bastante cortito. Pero finalmente creo que es el mejor lugar para finalizarlo ya que creo que lo que tengo pensado/escrito queda mejor por separado.**

**Ojalá que les agrade y me dejen comentarios; me dan ánimos para escribir más :D**


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Encuentro con el pasado:**

_Basura_ — pensó

No eran más que un puñado de basura.

Se deshizo rápidamente de ellos, blandía su espada con la velocidad de los dioses y los pobres hombres, impotentes, ni siquiera eran capaces de imaginar sus movimientos. Inmediatamente comprendieron que no eran rivales para el pelirrojo, ni siquiera confiando en su enorme superioridad numérica podrían serlo, lo sabían. Adivinaron enseguida que su destino era morir; les basto con verle.

Sus rostros se desfiguraron por el horror que sintieron cuando el espadachín que llevaba la muerte en sus manos comenzó a acercarse a ellos, y así, con esa expresión tan pura de terror, perdieron sus vidas.

El samurái solitario quedó de pie en medio de los incontables cadáveres; los contemplaba como si estos fueran sus más fieles acompañantes, mientras que su katana destilaba la sangre recién derramada de sus víctimas. El aroma a muerte inundó el lugar.

El hombre de cabello rojo, que pese a la masacre que acababa de cometer no había sido tocado ni siquiera por la sangre, se disponía a abandonar el lugar. No obstante, en ese momento comenzó a sentir una presencia acercándose cautelosamente. Se mantuvo observante, hasta que de entre los árboles ella apareció.

_Una mujer_ — pensó sorprendido — _¿Tan desesperados están que ahora envían a sus mujeres a luchar?_

Era una muchacha bella y de apariencia frágil. Sin embargo, él sabía juzgar a las personas por lo que había en sus ojos, y ese par de ojos azules le miraban con valentía y dignidad.

La joven tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro, escrutaba el lugar como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. El hombre notó como la angustia que revelaban los cadáveres parecía caer sobre los hombros de la chica y como sus piernas, temblando, luchaban por sostener su peso. Pese a eso, sus ojos nunca dejaron de reflejar coraje y determinación. El pelirrojo sonrió, sentía una extraña satisfacción y unas ganas enormes de probar si era cierto lo que esos bellos ojos marinos decían.

Le hizo una clara invitación a atacarle, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar la chica. En respuesta ella sujetó su katana con valor y le atacó, le atacó y cayó, como caían todos a sus pies cuando osaban enfrentarse a él.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Para su sorpresa, la chica de ojos azules había logrado herirle; le habían herido por segunda vez. Su expresión de sorpresa reflejaba también la incredulidad que le hacía sentir su propia sangre derramándose en su mejilla izquierda. Pasó sus dedos por la herida, como queriendo cerciorarse de la veracidad de lo ocurrido, miró la sangre manchando sus dedos, la saboreo... definitivamente había sido herido, por segunda vez: el corte que la chica había logrado asestar en la mejilla izquierda del espadachín cruzaba una cicatriz antigua, una cicatriz que por mucho tiempo le había recordado que, pese a su habilidad, podía ser herido.

El samurái miró a la chica que yacía a sus pies, podía aún sentir su débil respiración. Se inclinó y la giró para ver su rostro, sus párpados cerrados ya no le permitían contemplar el azul mar de su mirada; extrañamente anheló poder volver ha hacerlo. Contemplaba su rostro, aunque por momentos parecía no verlo, veía otro en su lugar: un rostro tan pálido y frío que se asemejaba al invierno, un rostro que poseía una piel de porcelana y nieve. Acarició el rostro de la chica queriendo encontrar esa sensación glacial, sin embargo, no la encontró. Pese a la sangre que la mujer derramaba aun conservaba en su rostro algo que el samurái reconoció como calidez. Calidez que deseó preservar.

...

...

...

_Una mujer _—_ pensó sorprendido _—_ ¿Acaso también tendré que matarla?_

_El joven de cabello rojizo miraba confuso y dubitativo a la chica de ojos oscuros que le miraba fijamente. Ella no parecía temerle, pero tampoco expresaba otras emociones. El espadachín se turbó: su capacidad de leer a las personas era una arma poderosa a la hora de enfrentarlas... pero en ella no lograba ver nada._

_Es que acaso ella se encuentra vacía _—_ sintió algo semejante a la compasión_

_La pálida chica estaba teñida por la sangre del hombre que yacía a sus pies; no era el único cadáver que había en el lugar. La mujer miró a su alrededor, imperturbable._

_¿Yo también seré una de ellos? _—_ preguntó con suavidad_

_Esa pregunta lo perturbó aún más_

_¿Pero que demonios le pasa a esta mujer? _—_ Se preguntó_

_No obstante, ya estaba capturado por esos profundos ojos negros._

...

...

...

_Tomoe, ¿Qué me has hecho? — Preguntaba una y otra vez el samurái, su angustia crecía al no obtener respuesta_

_Trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible; estaba cubierto por su sudor helado y temblaba. Sus piernas no le respondía y su conciencia se sumía en la confusión. La imagen de Tomoe, de pie junto a él y sosteniendo su katana, era cada vez más lejana y borrosa_

_Tomoe ayúdame — repetía — ¡Tomoe! — gritó antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad_

Tomoe despertó agitada, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con el pasado. Tal vez la presencia de Kaoru, aún inconsciente, había venido a despertar ese pasado aún latente y que, en muchas ocasiones, preferiría borrar...

...

...

...

El pelirrojo también había despertado en la madrugada, se había visto a si mismo durante un sueño, en un recuerdo:

Estaba él frente Tomoe, entregándole una daga, obligándola a enterrarla en su mejilla

— ¡Quiero recordar la herida que me causaste cada vez que vea mi reflejo!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Estoy muy contenta por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. Espero que les guste esta segunda parte, quería mostrar lo que había pasado desde el punto de vista de Kenshin y mostrarles un poco más de su pasado y su relación con Tomoe. **


	3. Tomoe y el pasado

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Tomoe:**

**Contando el pasado**

_Sangre — pensó — ya comienzo a sentir el aroma de la sangre_

_La muchacha caminó lentamente hacía el origen del pesado aroma a sangre que comenzaba a sentir. Pronto, comenzó a escuchar gritos de agonía; terror, impotencia, caos_

_¿Él habrá sentido lo mismo? - se preguntó_

_Siguió caminando hasta que vio la escena más terrible que pudiera imaginar: un katana enterrándose en el abdomen de un hombre, con fuerza; quien sostenía la espada hizo que esta recorriera el torso del oponente agonizante, cortando todo a su paso; carne y hueso, hasta salir junto al cuello. La víctima, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, logró retroceder unos pasos para luego caer estrepitosamente a los pies de la muchacha que observaba. La sangre saltó violentamente, inundando el lugar, dejando a la chica y su blanco kimono cubiertos del liquido vital de aquel que ya ha perdido su vida._

_La mirada del asesino se posó en la joven mujer, su expresión mostraba la duda que verla frente a él, en medio de sus víctimas, le producía. La mujer entendió inmediatamente lo que el joven pelirrojo se preguntaba._

_¿Yo también seré una de ellos? _—_ Le preguntó mirando los cadáveres que habían a su alrededor. Sabía que al hacerlo la confusión del espadachín crecería: todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan y él no tenía como saberlo, después de todo, sus profundos ojos negros solo mostraban una mirada carente de emociones, y es que ella estaba vacía, al menos, se había convencido de aquello: estaba su alma tan vacía que buscaba llenarla de venganza._

...

...

...

_¿Acaso me trajiste por compasión? — Preguntaba la muchacha de ojos negros al samurái de cabello escarlata_

_El espadachín la miraba, desde que decidió llevarla con él en lugar de asesinarla, hacía ya casi un mes, cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía perdido en el mar de sus ojos negros; inescrutables y hermosos, la oscuridad insondable que había en ellos lo cautivaba y la única palabra que venía a su cabeza al intentar leer en ellos era soledad_

_Quizás porque la única cosa que logro ver cuando te miro es una profunda soledad que oculta tras tus ojos — respondió — y quiero comprobar que aún respiras_

_El pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza, la atrajo hacía él y la besó; la beso apasionadamente, casi con violencia, intentando, tal vez, que su cuerpo le contara aquello que sus ojos y sus labios callaban. Encontrar en el algo más que la oscura y fría soledad de su níveo rostro carente de expresiones._

_Tomoe no se imaginó ser besada por sorpresa, menos aún con la fuerza que él lo hacía; se sentía abrasada, invadida. No podía oponer resistencia: sin que ella se diera cuenta el espadachín la había guiado hasta acorralarla contra la pared, con su mano izquierdo sujetaba los finos brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza mientras que usaba la derecha para mantener su rostro quieto, enredando sus dedos en su suave cabello negro._

_Tomoe sentía que el cuerpo del pelirrojo la inmovilizaba mientras que sus labios y su boca seguían siendo tomados impetuosamente, respiraba con dificultad; sentía que se ahogaría en el fuego de aquel hombre si no era liberada con prontitud._

_Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él separo sus labios de los de ella. La observó atentamente: su rostro pálido estaba teñido de su rubor, su piel fría estaba afiebrada, temblaba y respiraba agitadamente_

_Serás mía — dijo él, casi como una orden. Tomoe asintió, sabía que no podía negarse; su cuerpo había reaccionado al contacto, y aunque le pesara, el deseo había comenzado a recorrerle las venas._

_Él volvió a tomar sus labios, más delicadamente que la vez anterior; sensualmente mordisqueaba su labio inferior, introducía su lengua, exploraba su boca, jugueteaba con su lengua. Soltó el cabello de la muchacha sólo para acariciarla, recorrer su silueta femenina, fina, elegante. Tocaba sus curvas, sus senos y sus muslos, mientras seguía entretenido con sus labios y no liberaba los brazos de la chica. Sólo con su mano derecha comenzó a abrir el kimono que ella llevaba puesto: desató su obi y al fin liberando sus brazos, dejó caer al suelo toda la tela que momentos antes la cubría._

_El pelirrojo miró el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, ansiaba poseerlo, le excitaba la sola idea de explorarlo y descubrir cada rincón de su piel, sonrió al ver que el rubor cubría su palidez a la vez que, por primera vez, sentía el calor que emanaba un cuerpo en el que antes sólo veía frialdad._

_La abrazo con fuerza nuevamente, beso su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos. Aspiro el aroma de su cabello y acarició con mimo toda la extensión de su piel. Susurró algunas palabras de pertenencia al oído de Tomoe, la quería, la quería suya. Tomoe aceptó y confirmó las palabras del samurái mientras dejaba que su piel se fundiera con la de él._

_Tomoe se encontraba cada vez más acalorada, sentía que las manos que la recorrían la quemaban. Sentía que el calor inundándola la hacía excitarse cada vez más, casi insoportablemente, desesperada comenzó a luchar por quitar la ropa al espadachín, las telas le estorbaban y quería recorrer el torso desnudo de su amante, besar su piel, arañar, morder, mostrarle que su cuerpo no aguantaba más la tensión._

_El espadachín notó la impaciencia que se apoderaba de los movimientos de Tomoe, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la mujer y noto la calidez y la humedad que le decían que estaba lista, acarició su clítoris y todos sus exquisitos pliegues y observó como su espalda de tensaba y su cuello dejaba caer hacia atrás su cabeza mientras que una expresión maravillosa de placer se dibujaba en su rostro antes inexpresivo; Tomoe gimió su nombre, ese que tan pocos conocían... que dulce le pareció en sus labios hinchados de placer_

_Kenshin... Kenshin — repetía la chica provocada por las íntimas caricias de su compañero_

_La voz ronca de Tomoe repitiendo su nombre hizo que ya no pudiera esperar más, alzó a la chica en sus brazos y comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, lo hizo lentamente, quería que ella lo sintiera, poco a poco, penetrando su cuerpo. Tomoe lo sentía; tan placentero, tan embriagador y delicioso._

_Una vez que estuvo dentro, Kenshin miró a Tomoe y comenzó a embestirla con vehemencia, ya no resistía, quería liberarse y liberarla, deseaba dejarse caer en placer junto a ella. Tomoe sentía que los embistes tenían la fuerza de romperla, sin embargo, su cuerpo quería más, más fuerte, más rápido, hasta poder deshacerse de todas las sensaciones y dejarse ir._

_No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que el momento deseado llegara; el pelirrojo se derramo dentro de la blanca muchacha liberando su placer y el de ella, que por unos momentos sintió que no existía más y que se fundía gozosa con su amante. Ambos, cansados y jadeantes cayeron abrazados sobre el suelo._

...

...

...

_Tomoe contemplaba al pelirrojo dormir a su lado, ella no había podido hacerlo pese al cansancio; él no la había dejado descansar por varias horas, y ella tampoco había querido privarse de las sensaciones que empezaba a descubrir junto a él._

_Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un te verde y se sentó a beberlo, cuando iba ha hacerlo vio su rostro reflejado dentro de la taza, y sorpresivamente, incluso para ella, comenzó a llorar. Lloraba amargamente, como nunca lo había hecho, hacía tiempo que emociones profundas no se arremolinaban en su interior, pero ahora la culpa y la tristeza la atacaban sin piedad. Se sentía sucia por haberse entregado a Battousai, no, no por eso; eso siempre fue parte de su plan, lo que verdaderamente la hacía sentir así era que lo había disfrutado: no había sido una maquina en la cama esperando complacerlo para obtener su confianza, había sido una mujer disfrutando a su amante y eso hacía caer sobre ella la culpa: había traicionado la memoria de su primer amor, Kiyosato, disfrutando de las caricias de aquél que le había arrebatado la vida._

_Lloró, lloró por ella y las estúpidas emociones que habían sido desbloqueadas por culpa del placer que el samurái le dio. Lloró por Kiyosato, el novio que murió poco antes de la boda, y al que no logró llorar en su momento porque decidió que el vacío era mejor que la tristeza. Lloró porque quería vaciarse nuevamente, no era culpa, ni tristeza, ni siquiera conformidad o una felicidad nueva lo que quería para su alma: lo único que quería era venganza, se desharía de cualquier otra emoción o sentimiento, sólo se permitiría sentir el sabor de la venganza, era lo único que podía hacer por Kiyosato, era lo único que podía hacer por ella misma y en memoria de su yo repleto de odio, ese yo que había surgido la primera vez que vio al espadachín de cabello rojo, y que suprimió para poder acercarse a él._

_Estaba decidido, llevaría su venganza hasta el final._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y ahora como lo vivió Tomoe. En el próximo capítulo volvemos al presente.**


	4. Despertar

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Despertar:**

_Nunca esperó llegar a sentir cosas tan profundas por una mujer. Al principio pensó que no la había matado porque esa insondable oscuridad de sus ojos le había despertado un sentimiento similar a la piedad y a la vez curiosidad. Después, se encontró preso de deseos lascivos y ansias por poseer ese delicado cuerpo femenino. Pero cuando el frenesí carnal comenzaba a aplacarse, comenzaron a aflorar también, sentimientos amorosos: ya no era sólo lujuria lo que la mujer le provocaba, también había ternura y calidez._

_Comenzó a confiar en ella más que en ninguna otra persona, le confío sus sentimientos, pensamientos e ideales. Y aunque ella era sincera cuando se refería a su labor como asesino _—_ No puedo entender tu manera de vivir. Es imposible que el asesinato pueda traer felicidad _—_ solía decirle, continuaba a su lado. Y eso, para él, era suficiente. Tomoe se había convertido en su luz y mientras pudiera protegerla, no le importaba seguir manchado de sangre._

...

...

...

— ¿Has encontrado a Kaoru? — Preguntó Megumi en cuanto Sanosuke entró al dojo.

El chico negó con la cabeza

— Ella está viva — dijo Yahico — estoy seguro de que lo está en algún lugar

\- Claro que sí — respondió Sanosuke desordenándole el cabello al chico. No obstante, miró apesadumbrado a la doctora.

.

— ¿Realmente crees que Kaoru está viva? — Preguntó Megumi a Sanosuke una vez que se quedaron a solas

— Es lo que quiero creer Megumi. Además, hemos encontrados los cuerpos de todos los hombres que fueron a luchar. El de ella no.

— Eso no me tranquiliza. Sabes bien que en estas circunstancias las mujeres suelen ser tratadas como botín de guerra.

— Humillar al enemigo abusando de sus mujeres. Tan común y detestable — dijo Sanosuke apretado los puños. Kaoru era como su hermana pequeña, y aunque creía que la chica tenía un carácter de los mil demonios: temperamental y testaruda, le tenía un amor fraternal a prueba de todo.

...

...

...

_El rostro del espadachín se suavizaba nada más estar cerca de Tomoe, y sus ojos, que solían mostrar un vehemente tono dorado, se volvían pacíficas lagunas violáceas. El joven pelirrojo comenzaba a conocer esa paz y esa felicidad que en sus sueños idealistas de adolescente había fantaseado con otorgar a los demás: aunque eso significara sacrificar su alma para limpiar el camino a una nueva era._

_Todo parecía ir bien entre ellos dos. Tomoe no era una mujer expresiva, pero aceptaba su compañía e incluso la buscaba; se preocupaba por él como cualquier esposa enamorada lo haría por su marido y cada noche lo esperaba, ambos sabían que cuando salía era porque tenía una misión en la que debía asesinar personas, pero no hablaban del tema. Tomoe sólo lo esperaba y le ayudaba a asearse para luego entregarse nuevamente a él._

_Una noche, un 17 de Abril que nunca olvidaría, Kenshin llegó de madrugada a la casa que compartía con Tomoe, ella estaba despierta, esperándolo como de costumbre. Ayudó al espadachín a asearse y después de que el pelirrojo se pusiera su yukata de dormir le ofreció un te verde que acababa de preparar, él aceptó y sentado junto a ella bebió mientras le sonreía._

_El efecto de la droga que contenía el té no tardó en hacer efecto: Kenshin comenzó a sentirse mal, sudaba frío y no podía ponerse de pie_

_Ayúdame a levantarme, no me siento bien _—_ pidió el pelirrojo a Tomoe. No obstante ,ella no se movió, se dedicó a observarlo con esos profundos ojos negros que parecían más vacíos y fríos que nunca. Kenshin entonces lo comprendió..._

.

_Tomoe, ¿Qué me has hecho? _—_ Preguntaba una y otra vez el samurái, su angustia crecía al no obtener respuesta_

_Trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible; estaba cubierto por su sudor helado y temblaba. Sus piernas no le respondían y su conciencia se sumía en la confusión. La imagen de Tomoe, de pie junto a él y sosteniendo su katana, era cada vez más lejana y borrosa_

_Tomoe ayúdame _—_ repetía _—_ ¡Tomoe! _—_ gritó antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad_

...

...

...

Kaoru abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en una cama que desconocía, se encontraba desorientada y sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo; durmiendo, mas no descansando. No había podido quitarse de encima el aroma a sangre y los rostros angustiados de los hombres de su pueblo que yacían a sus pies. Esa imagen, acompañada por la de una intensa mirada dorada, la había atormentada durante su inconsciencia.

Se sentía débil y confundida:

_¿Acaso no debería estar muerta? _— Se preguntó

Pero no; el dolor en su costado izquierdo una vez que trató de incorporarse le vino a confirmar que estaba viva, pero que la herida que le propino aquel hombre de cabello escarlata había sido tan real como la recordaba.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y soportando el dolor punzante en su abdomen se puso de pie, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, caminó muy despacio hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Caminó apoyada en la pared hasta que el dolor que su herida le causaba la doblegó, flexionó las rodillas y quedó arrodillada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, empapada de sudor.

Así que ya has despertado — escucho Kaoru una profunda y masculina voz que le hablaba desde atrás, como pudo giró su cabeza para observar a la persona que se encontraba a unos metros de ella: En cuanto lo vio sus ojos quedaron capturados en aquella impetuosa mirada dorada.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Al fin despertó Kaoru ¿Cómo será la convivencia de aquellos dos (o tres)?**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. **

**Si leen, dejen su comentario ;)**


	5. Una extraña relación

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Una extraña relación:**

Kaoru se sentía profundamente atraída por ese par de ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Podía adivinar en ellos la pasión y la vehemencia que ocultaba el de cabello rojizo tras la aparente frialdad de su expresión, y eso, sin quererlo, le provocaba una extraña fascinación.

Battousai se acercó a ella. Kaoru inmediatamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era insoportable y la doblegó. Entonces, fue Battousai quien se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, Kaoru intentaba sostenerle la mirada, pero una extraña mezcla de expectación y miedo hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y no pudiera seguir viéndolo a los ojos. Bajó la mirada, sus manos se humedecieron y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? — Preguntó Battousai mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla para obligarla a levantar su rostro.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. El rostro de Kaoru se cubrió de rubor, pero no volvió a intentar ocultar su mirada, por el contrario, lo miró desafiante, como la primera vez que se encontraron.

Battousai sonrió complacido, aquellos orgullosos ojos azules eran los que había deseado poder volver a contemplar.

— No entiendo por qué sigo con vida — se atrevió finalmente a preguntar

— ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara morir? — Preguntó sonriendo divertido el pelirrojo

— No estoy segura — confesó — eso depende de lo que pretendas hacer conmigo

— ¿Y qué te imaginas que podría yo desear de ti?

Kaoru tembló ante aquella pregunta. Los ojos de Battousai brillaban como el fuego y ella sentía que si se le aproximaba mucho podía salir lastimada. Sintió la necesidad de huir de ese lugar lo antes posible, sin embargo, ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie. Se sentía inútil y a merced de eso hombre; su enemigo.

Sin previo aviso Battousai la tomó entre sus brazos, Kaoru se sobresaltó e intentó alejarlo, entonces él le dijo

— Por el momento sólo quiero que esa herida sane bien, te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación

De a poco, Kaoru se relajó y dejó que el pelirrojo la cargara hasta la misma habitación en la que había despertado, la dejó sobre la cama y dijo

— Enviaré a alguien para que revise tus vendas y te de de comer

— Gracias — dijo Kaoru suavemente

— No es necesario que me agradezcas. Sólo ten presente que ahora tu vida me pertenece

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación dejándola sola y confundida. Sentía temor ante sus palabras, pero también expectación; una extraña atracción de la que sabía debía escapar.

...

...

...

_Ese inolvidable 17 de Abril, Lizuka y Battousai habían terminado su misión sin dificultades, eran tiempos en los que la sangre se derramaba cada noche. Una vez que se habían alejado de los pobres infelices que yacían en las calles de Kioto, Lizuka dijo_

_— Llegaron unas geishas hermosas a la casa de la señora Izumi, deberías acompañarme y beber sake conmigo_

_— Lo siento Lizuca — respondió el pelirrojo — pero quiero volver pronto a casa_

_— Bueno, con una mujer tan hermosa esperando por mi también querría volver pronto — dijo riendo el moreno. El pelirrojo también sonrió al pensar en ella — Tomoe te ha hecho bien, antes era imposible verte sonreír — dijo el moreno poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza y adoptando un aire reflexivo — como quisiera tener una mujer bonita que fuera sólo para mi. Debe ser bueno poder tener a una mujer siempre disponible para gozar de su cuerpo — dijo Lizuka poniendo una expresión grosera. El espadachín se molestó ante el comentario y le dijo_

_— Eso no es lo único bueno de tener la compañía de una mujer, pero siempre has sido un imbécil_

_— No tienes por qué enfadarte Himura_

_— Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Diviértete con tus geishas_

_— Y tú con tu mujercita_

_— Idiota_

_El pelirrojo en unos momentos desapareció de la vista del moreno, quien sonrió y se encaminó pensando en las hermosas geishas que le acompañarían esa noche. No obstante, antes de que llegara al lugar recordó que Katsura le había pedido que notificara a Himura de su nueva misión_

_— ¡Realmente soy un imbécil! Estaba tan contento por poder venir a conocer a las nuevas geishas que lo olvidé por completo_

_Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió devolviéndose sobre sus pasos. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la vivienda de Himura, había luz proveniente desde el interior así que supuso que había llegado a tiempo. Se disponía a anunciarse cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente desde el interior, como de una estantería cayendo y la voz de Himura llamando a su mujer con desesperación. Entonces entró rápidamente, encontrándose con una escena que nunca habría imaginado._

_Himura estaba tendido en el suelo y Tomoe se encontraba de pie junto a él, tenía la katana de Battousai en sus manos, a punto de usarla en contra de su propio dueño. Lizuka reaccionó rápido y le quitó la katana a una sorprendida Tomoe, para luego abofetearla haciéndola caer_

_— No la lastimes — dijo con una voz apenas audible el pelirrojo, que ya no podía luchar contra la oscuridad en la que se sumía su conciencia_.

...

...

...

— Buenas tardes — dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos negros a Kaoru mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja con alimentos — traje algo de comida para ti, también revisaré tu herida

— Gracias — dijo Kaoru mirándola con curiosidad

— No es necesario que me agradezcas, sólo sigo las órdenes de mi marido

— ¿Tu marido? — Preguntó Kaoru extrañada

— Sí, soy la esposa del hombre que te trajo aquí. No sé porque decidió salvarte la vida después de haberte herido, pero espero que puedas marcharte pronto

— Tomoe — dijo el pelirrojo desde el umbral de la puerta — limítate a hacer lo que te he ordenado

Tomoe bajó la vista y acercó la comida a Kaoru

— Por favor coma — dijo cambiando por completo su actitud — volveré pronto para retirar los platos y revisar su herida

Tomoe salió de la habitación, Battousai también se retiró. Kaoru no supo que decir ante aquella escena, pero sintió lástima por esa mujer; se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era una persona llena de tristeza.

...

...

...

— Mi red de contactos ha confirmado que el asesino de los hombres del pueblo es Battousai — dijo Aoshi Shinomori.

Él se encontraba sentado bebiendo té verde y era acompañado por Sanosuke y Megumi

— ¿Battousai? — Preguntó extrañado Sanosuke — ¿Qué no era él una leyenda?

— Una leyenda viviente — dijo Aoshi sin cambiar esa expresión fría que siempre lo acompañaba

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con que él los asesinó? Es imposible que un sólo hombre lo haya hecho — dijo Megumi

— Te equivocas — respondió el okashira — Battousai es capaz de eso y más. El punto es que si Kaoru siguió a esos hombre a la lucha tuvo que encontrarse con él

— Eso quiere decir que Kaoru está en manos de ese asesino — dijo Sanosuke

— Sí, si es que sigue con vida — respondió Aoshi

— Ella vive — dijo Megumi mirando con seguridad a los dos hombres — ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Battousai?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen y comentan este fic. **

**Quiero contarles que Titania Scarlett****me ha pedido que la ayude con la moderación de un nuevo foro, llamado Sakabattō. Ojalá puedan visitarlo y ayudarnos a crear un lugar divertido y agradable, el link está en mi perfil. Las espero**

**PD: Tuve que eliminar y volver a subir el capítulo, al actualizar se borraron todos los guiones de dialogo y no se entendía ni papa**


	6. Renuncias

** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Renuncias:**

_— ¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer, maldita mujer? — Gritó Lizuka para luego estampar un puñetazo en la pared, justo junto al rostro de la pálida Tomoe, ella tembló ante la mirada iracunda del hombre — ¡Responde mujerzuela! — vociferó abofeteándola. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr desde la comisura de los labios de la chica._

_— ¡Lizuka! — Dijo en tono severo Katsura mientras entraba en la habitación — te ordené que la dejarás en paz. Battousai será quien decida que hacer con ella una vez que se recupere_

_— Pues yo creo que deberíamos escarmentarla de una vez por todas — respondió Lizuka sujetándola de los brazos_

_— No olvides que sigue siendo la mujer de Battousai. Ahora retírate, no quiero volver a encontrarte aquí_

_— Como ordene — dijo Lizuka retirándose del lugar, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada llena de desprecio hacia la mujer_

_— Ya lo has oído — dijo Katsura — Himura está fuera de peligro. Estarás cautiva en esta habitación hasta que él se recupere y decida tu destino. Ruega porque se apiade de ti y te de una muerte rápida — Katsura salió de la habitación dejando a una sombría Tomoe a punto de colapsar por todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo_

_— No sirvió de nada renunciar a mi segunda felicidad _

...

...

...

Megumi se encontraba frente a la puerta de una gran casa de estilo occidental. Había cruzado el jardín sin encontrarse con nadie, lo cual le causo extrañeza:

— Debe estar tan seguro de sus habilidades que no se molesta en tomar precauciones... bueno, si lo que dijo Shinomori es cierto tiene motivos para confiar en su destreza.

Megumi miró las grandes puertas que enmarcaban la gran casa de Battousai y sin darle más vueltas al asunto tocó a la puerta.

...

...

...

_Tomoe estaba de pie cuando la puerta del cuarto en el que había estado cautiva se abrió. Primero pensó que era la muchacha que siempre le traía la comida, no obstante, cuando el hombre pelirrojo cruzó la puerta sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de sorpresa que los redondeaba más de lo normal; una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda al sentirse observada por él, y al encontrarse con sus brillantes ojos dorados se sintió romper. _

_Bajó la mirada sin saber como reaccionar ante su presencia. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de arrojarse a los pies del espadachín y suplicar su perdón, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí; parada en el mismo lugar en el que él la encontró, en silencio, esperando que fuera él quien le indicara que debía hacer. Battousai se acercó a la inmóvil Tomoe, sujetó su barbilla con el índice y el pulgar y la obligó a encontrarse nuevamente con sus intensos ojos ámbar y su fría mirada carente del amor y la dulzura que anteriormente le profesaba. En ese momento Tomoe supo que estaba perdida: así como ella antes había escogido el camino de la venganza, ahora Battousai se la aparecía como el cazador y verdugo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a perdonar. _

_Tomoe ya no podía mantener esa mascarada inexpresiva que la había protegido, y a la vez aprisionado, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado junto al samurái: el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el miedo se revolvían en su interior. El odio y el amor en su interior la resquebrajaron; Tomoe temblaba, pero además ansiaba poder gritar y llorar... sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, la angustia estaba encapsulada en su interior y aunque ahora la sentía de manera vívida era incapaz de expresarla. Battousai se daba cuenta, podía leer en sus ojos y en el temblor de su cuerpo las contradicciones que vivía su alma._

_El pelirrojo acercó sus labios a los oídos de la mujer, cuando estuvo cerca su aliento golpeó la pálida piel de Tomoe y ella tembló ante el escalofrío que la recorrió y la hizo emitir un suave gemido: la misma visceral reacción que siempre le provocaba la cercanía de Himura, el espadachín sonrió con malicia y susurró:_

— _No te librarás de mi, Tomoe_

_— ¿Aunque tu tampoco puedas librarte de mi? - Preguntó Tomoe con una voz apenas audible, sin poder evitar sentirse sonrojada por la cercanía del pelirrojo_

_— No es librarme de ti lo que quiero, hermosa. Ya te mostré lo sincero y profundo que es mi amor, ahora te mostraré lo terrible que es mi rencor... te aseguro que es peor que el tuyo_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Kaoru continuaba débil, los últimos días había dormido mucho por lo que su alimentación había sido escasa. No obstante, debía encontrar el modo de escapar. Tomoe recién se había retirado y ella se encontraba divagando sobre eso mientras comía a solas

— Esa mujer cocina muy bien — se dijo Kaoru con una expresión de frustración — parece que soy la única que no logra hacer que ningún alimento tenga buen sabor

— ¿Así que eres mala cocinera? — Dijo el pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta

— No había notado su presencia — Respondió Kaoru

Battousai sonrió y caminó para luego sentarse en la cama a los pies de Kaoru. La chica trato de ignorarlo y seguir concentrada en la comida que tenía sobre la bandeja, no obstante, la mirada del samurái era intensa y la inquietaba. Lo miró a los ojos con la intención de mostrarle que su presencia la incomodaba, sin embargo, él se le acercó peligrosamente y ella sintió que el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta: sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Battousai podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Kaoru y Kaoru podía escuchar y sentir sobre su piel la suave respiración de Battousai

— Si quieres yo podría enseñarte a cocinar — propuso risueño — aunque para eso antes tendrás que ayudarme a deshacerme de la mujer que ahora cruza mi jardín

— ¿La mujer que cruza tu jardín?

— Megumi Takani, según mis informantes

— ¡Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí! — Exclamó Kaoru queriendo levantarse de la cama. Himura la tomó con firmeza del brazo y dijo

— Sólo debes decirle que has decidido quedarte aquí y dejaré que vuelva por donde vino

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— Quiero que te quedes

La voz de Battousai sonó autoritaria, era la expresión de un deseo pero también una orden. Una parte de Kaoru sintió ganas de desafiarlo — _quién demonios se cree_ — pensó con enfado. No obstante, también era cierto que ese hombre la remecía y la hacía sentir una extraña sensación mezcla de expectación y excitación. Estaba confundida, ese hombre era su enemigo, el causante de muchas muertes, incluidas la de los hombres de su pueblo que intentaron detenerlo — _debo odiarlo_ — pensó. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo —_ ¿Por qué?_ — no entendía

...

...

...

Cuando la puerta de la casa de Battousai se abrió Megumi quedó frente a frente a la hermosa mujer de piel nívea y largo cabello negro. Sus ojos se encontraron y Tomoe la miró interrogante

— Soy Megumi Takani — Se apresuró en decir — y vengo en busca de Battousai

Tomoe se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Nunca nadie llegaba de ese modo en busca de Battousai, y las pocas personas que lo visitaban eran de su entera confianza. No obstante, Tomoe sabía que si la mujer estaba ahí era porque el mismo Himura lo había permitido

— Por favor, sígueme — dijo entonces Tomoe. Pero antes de que se pusieran en marcha el pelirrojo se presentó ante ellas

— Esta mujer llegó preguntando por ti — dijo Tomoe indicando a Megumi

— Yo me haré cargo de ella, ahora retírate Tomoe — respondió Battousai

Tomoe obedeció y dejó a Battousai junto a Megumi, ella lo miraba con curiosidad ya que no era para nada el hombre que había imaginado al escuchar los relatos sobre el despiadado demonio pelirrojo que era ya casi una leyenda de terror. Al contrario, era un hombre de aspecto agradable, muy guapo, no muy alto, de finas facciones y postura elegante. Aún así Megumi pudo percatarse de que su mirada no era común: en sus ojos dorados logró descubrir al asesino temible del que le habían hablado. Battousai se divertía al sentirse examinado por Megumi, rió entretenido para luego decirle

— Kaoru no se irá

— ¿Entonces ella está aquí?

— Sí

— ¿Es tu prisionera?

— Es mi invitada, está herida y todavía no está en condiciones de salir de su cuarto

— ¡La heriste tú!

— Ella también me lastimó — dijo mostrando la cicatriz de su rostro — tal vez por eso decidí salvarle la vida

— Quiero verla

— Sígueme

Caminaron por un pasillo tenuemente iluminada hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Kaoru, el espadachín abrió la puerta pero dejó que Megumi entrara primero

— ¡Kaoru! — Exclamó la mujer apresurándose en llegar a su lado — ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo inclinándose a su lado

— Estoy bien — sonrió Kaouru — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— Shinomori averiguó donde localizarte

— ¿Y has venido sola? Eres una imprudente

— No más que tú, por algo estás en esa cama

— Es cierto — bajo la vista avergonzada Kaoru

— Déjame examinar esa herida

— Esta bien

Megumi miró a Battousai y le dijo

— Podrías salir, por favor

— Claro — respondió — pero el primero en examinar esa herida fui yo — y con una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la habitación

Megumi abrió la yukata de Kaoru y comenzó a quitar las vendas, examinó la herida y luego vendó con vendas limpias que habían sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación

— Esta herida esta muy bien atendida, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sane completamente

— Tomoe viene a diario a cambiarme las vendas

— ¿Tomoe?

— Sí, no sé mucho de ella porque es una mujer bastante callada y fría, una vez me dijo que era la esposa de Battousai, pero no sé si realmente lo sea porque él es muy frió con ella

— Supongo que te refieres a la mujer que me abrió la puerta, una mujer muy hermosa

— Sí, pero su belleza es como la de una escultura, fría y sin vida... me causa un poco tristeza

— Kaoru, no es tiempo de pensar en ella. Debemos encontrar la manera de sacarte de aquí

— Megumi, yo me quedaré aquí

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Ese hombre te amenazó? ¿Te hizo algo a parte de la herida?

— No... No sé bien porque decidió salvarme la vida después de herirme, tampoco sé que espera de mi o que relación tiene con Tomoe, pero... deseo quedarme aquí — Kaoru se sorprendió por sus palabras: era cierto que ya había decidido decirle a Megumi que quería quedarse puesto que de las palabras de Battousai — _Sólo debes decirle que has decidido quedarte aquí y dejaré que vuelva por donde vino_ — entendió que esa era la condición para que la dejara ir sin hacerle daño, pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios se preguntó si aquello que decía resultaba ser verdad — _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Preguntó la airada Megumi sacándola de sus cavilaciones — enlutó a nuestro pueblo, ahora los soldados del Ishin Shishi se pasean por nuestras calles, tomaron el control de la policía y el gobierno local...

— ¡No sé que me pasa, Megumi! — la interrumpió Kaoru — no sé... — dijo bajando la vista — pero no puedo escapar de su mirada dorada, en cuanto lo vi supe que debía hacerlo, pero... no puedo

Megumi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza. Kaoru cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

...

...

...

— Apuesto a que esa estúpida de Megumi se ha ido sola a buscar a Kaoru — dijo Sanosuke dando un puñetazo contra las vigas del dojo

— Estamos rodeados de mujeres imprudentes — respondió Shinomori — pero no sacas nada con desquitarte con el dojo

— Estúpida mujer zorro, ahora no sólo tenemos que rescatar a Kaoru, también a la tonta doctorcita - siguió Sanosuke afanado en su tarea de dar puñetazos al dojo

— ¡No tendrán que rescatar a nadie! — dijo Megumi desde la umbral de la puerta — esa estúpida de Kaoru se encuentra bien y no piensa alejarse de Battousai

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Preguntó un confundido Sanosuke, quien después de experimentar el alivio de ver a Megumi volver sana y salva pasó bruscamente al asombro y confusión que las palabras que la mujer le causaban

— ¡Lo que has oído! — respondió duramente Megumi

...

...

...

_— ¡No puedo creer que no la haya matado! — dijo Lisuka a Katsura_

_— Eso no quiere decir que la haya perdonado. Francamente pienso que para ella lo mejor era haber muerto — respondió Katsura_

_— Esa mujer no me causa ninguna pena_

_— Ahora que nuestro hitokiri no tendrá su vaina, te pediré que estés cerca de él_

_— Por supuesto_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me ha costado mucho poder sentarme a escribir este capítulo. Primero porque viajé y después porque me he estado poniendo al día con el trabajo que se acumuló. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen su comentario, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida. **

**:)**


	7. Figuras sin definir

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Figuras sin definir:**

— Lo hiciste muy bien — dijo Battousai mirando a Kauru mientras se sentaba en la cama, cerca de ella — esa mujer volvió a casa sin contratiempos — dijo ahora tomándola de la barbilla — y tú has ganado tus clases de cocina — sonrió

— No te burles de mi — respondió Kaoru mientras quitaba la mano de Himura de su rostro — además, yo ni siquiera sé qué pretendes hacer manteniéndome aquí

— ¿Pretendes que deje ir tan fácilmente a la mujer que logró herirme?

— Al menos sé que no soy la única que lo ha hecho — respondió Kaoru mirando las cicatrices que formaban una cruz en su mejilla izquierda, una cruz que extrañamente lo hacía aún más atrayente

El pelirrojo llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla y acarició las cicatrices — esa persona ya ha sido castigada — dijo — ahora debo decidir como castigarte a ti

— En ese caso me hubieras dejado morir — dijo Kaoru mirándolo con enojo

— Habría sido un desperdicio dejar morir a una mujer tan bonita como tú — respondió Battousai poniendo sus manos una en cada mejilla de Kaoru — además, tus ojos expresaban tanto orgullo y valentía que tuve el deseo de volverlos a observar... y de ver cada una de las emociones que son capaces de mostrar

— No me toques tan libremente — dijo Kaoru apartando su rostro de entre las manos de Battousai

— Esta bien — dijo Himura poniéndose de pie — pero no olvides que tu vida me pertenece

— Yo no te pedí que me salvarás, así que no te debo nada

Himura la miraba a los ojos, ella le sostenía la mirada como pocos se atrevían y eso definitivamente lo atraía hacia ella y aumentaban sus deseos de mantenerla junto a él.

...

...

...

— Que no muestre mis emociones no significa que no las tenga, y eso es algo que sabes muy bien

— Por supuesto Tomoe, esa es la razón por la que te he mantenido con vida. Y también la razón de que intentaras matarme

— Ojalá lo hubiera conseguido

— Al menos puedes decir que eres quien ha estado más cerca de arrebatarme la vida — el pelirrojo cruzo sus brazos y la miró con desprecio — tendrás que conformarte con eso, querida Tomoe

— Debiste morir, yo habría muerto contigo

— Esa es una extraña manera de declarar tu amor

— Al menos sabes que es cierto que te amo

— Como también es cierto que escogiste la venganza

— No podía traicionar el dolor que sentí cuando arrebataste mi felicidad — Tomoe miró a Battousai directamente a los ojos — cuando Kiyosato murió sentí como si hubiese caído en un abismo insondable del que era imposible salir, y en el que sólo había oscuridad, soledad y dolor. Necesité culpar a alguien para no odiarlo a él por dejarme e involucrarse en una guerra para la que no estaba preparado, para no odiarme a mi misma por no se capaz de retenerlo a mi lado... necesité culparte y odiarte para no volverme loca de dolor. Entonces no me importó nada más que la venganza. Por eso, aunque me di cuenta de que te amaba, no pude aceptar la nueva felicidad que me ofrecías... yo, no podía traicionar ese momento de dolor en el que me sentí rota, aunque tuviera que romperme aún más.

— Probablemente siento algo parecido, pero digamos que es en honor a ti; después de todo tu me enseñaste que se puede lastimar incluso lo que se quiere

— Entonces mátame de una vez

— No, no te lo haré tan fácil

— ¿Fácil? ¿Realmente crees que ha sido fácil estar contigo después de lo ocurrido?

— Admito que sería injusto llamarlo fácil, pero aún no estoy satisfecho — el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Tomoe — ahora debo irme, Katsura me espera

...

...

...

Katsura se encontraba de pie junto a un estanque lleno de peses de colores, arrojaba comida con aire contemplativo cuando el espadachín pelirrojo llegó a su lado

— Aquí estoy señor

— Gracias por venir tan pronto, Himura — Katsura miró sonriendo a Battousai, pero su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa cuando se percató de la nueva cicatriz que adornaba su rostro — veo que te han vuelto a herir — dijo con aire pensativo

— No tiene importancia — respondió Battousai

— ¿Acaso ha sido esa chica?

— Veo que las noticias vuelan

— No puedo evitar preocuparme... la situación es muy similar

— Pero ellas son muy distintas

— Entonces por qué insistes en tenerla en tu casa — dijo mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Buscas molestar a Tomoe?

— No, no fue por eso que la llevé, en tal caso habría buscado a alguna mujer que me agradara y que estuviera dispuesta a ser mi amante desde hace tiempo. Aunque es verdad que la presencia de Kaoru ha causado molestia en Tomoe

— Es natural, pese a todo esa mujer esta enamorada de ti. Hace tiempo te lo dije y lo repito: Tendrías que haberla matado o perdonado, pero la situación en la que viven no les traerá nada bueno, a ninguno de los dos

— No creo que me haya llamado sólo para hablar de esas mujeres, señor — dijo Himura algo contrariado

— Claro que no, es sólo que no puedo evitar decirle lo que pienso a un amigo tan querido como tú — Katsura sonrió — vamos adentro para discutir tu próxima misión, Katagai y Lizuka también deben estar por llegar, los esperaremos bebiendo sake

— El sake hace tiempo que no me sabe bien — dijo Himura mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Katsura

— Eso quiere decir que algo no anda bien contigo

— Eso mismo decía...

— Uhm... ¿Quién?

— Nadie importante

...

...

...

Himura y Lizuka caminaban por las calles de Ohara, un poblado cercano a Kioto que había sido recientemente tomado por el Ishin Shishi y en el que habían establecido uno de sus cuarteles generales. Hace poco había llegado Saigo Takamori, uno de los líderes más importantes de la restauración, y Himura debía procurar su protección y su llegada a Ikedaya donde se reuniría con Katsura, Okubo y otros importantes dirigentes del Ishin Shishi

— ¿De este pueblo es la mujercita que llevaste a casa, verdad Himura? — dijo Lisuka con aire pícaro

— Tú no cambias

— La verdad es que me agrada que hayas llevado a otra mujer, así tal vez te decides a dejar a Tomoe

— Hoy todos tienen ganas de hablar de mi vida privada

— Himura, recuerda que fui yo quien encontró a esa mujer intentando matarte. A veces pienso que debí deshacerme de ella en ese preciso momento

Lizuka lo miraba con aire demasiado serio para ser él, que pocas veces lo estaba. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucharon los gritos de una mujer.

...

— Déjenme pasar malditos animales — decía Megumi mirando con desprecio a 3 tipos que le impedían el paso

— No seas tan mal educada, belleza — respondió uno de ellos — sólo queremos hacerte pasar un buen rato

— Así es, y no deberías rechazar la oferta de unos soldados Ishin Shishi — dijo otro tomándola por los brazos

— ¡Suéltame! — dijo retirando la mano del soldado con fuerza

— Te enseñaré a ser buena chica — respondió el hombre sujetándola y aprisionándola contra una pared. Comenzó a intentar besarla mientras los otros dos reían y hacían comentarios obscenos.

— _Por favor que alguien me ayude_ — pensaba Megumi mientras intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas — _¿Dónde está ese cabeza hueca cuando lo necesito?_ — Una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla izquierda — _Sanosuke_

De pronto las risas cesaron y Megumi pudo ver como el hombre que hasta ese momento la aprisionaba, ahora botaba sangre por la boca y llevaba sus manos al abdomen; una espada lo atravesaba desde la espalda, el hombre intentó tomar la espada, pero en ese momento esta fue retirada y el sujeto cayó al suelo.

Cuando el hombre cayó Megumi pudo ver a la persona que la había ayudado, era el espadachín pelirrojo que cuando la vio también la miró sorprendido

— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso, señor? — se atrevió a preguntar uno de los hombres — nosotros somos de su mismo bando

— ¿De mi bando? — Himura sonrió de medio lado — el Ishin Shishi no necesita basuras como ustedes. El Ishin Shishi lucha contra el gobierno actual porque busca crear un futuro mejor en el cual las personas puedan vivir con tranquilidad, si ustedes se unieron sólo para sacar ventaja de su posición, molestar mujeres o aprovecharse de las personas que deberían proteger no los queremos de nuestro lado

Los hombres temblaron ante la mirada de Battousai

— Será mejor que no los vuelva a ver si no quieren acabar como su amigo — advirtió el pelirrojo. Los dos hombres se apresuraron en quitarse de la vista de Himura.

— Creo que debo agradecerte — dijo Megumi una vez que los hombres se fueron

— No es necesario, que ellos estén aquí también es mi responsabilidad — respondió Himura

— ¿Cómo está Kaoru?

— No debes preocuparte por ella

— ¿Pretendes convertirla en tu amante?

— No daré explicaciones de mis actos a nadie, será mejor que te marches

Megumi entonces pasó por al lado de Himura y luego de Lizuka que observaba todo para después perderse de su vista entre las calles de la ciudad.

— A esa mujer yo también me la habría llevado para mi casa, es muy guapa

— ¿Ya vuelves a decir estupideces? Mejor arregla este desastre — Himura limpió su katana y se retiró del lugar

— Claro, y yo tendré que hacerme cargo del resto, como siempre — se quejaba Lisuka mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse del lugar

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Al fin otro capítulo de Signos. Disculpen la tardanza pero me ha costado encontrar un momento o la inspiración para sentarme a escribir. Pero no se preocupen porque no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias :)**


	8. Amor a oscuras

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**Amor a oscuras:**

— ¿Acaso no piensas irte?

Tomoe había entrado a la habitación y había soltado esa pregunta de improviso. Kaoru, quien había estado observando el atardecer desde la ventana del cuarto que hacía ya semanas ocupaba, se volteó hacía ella tras escuchar su voz. La figura de Tomoe se le hacía casi fantasmal; delgada, fría, blanca como los copos de nieve y adornada por esa extensa cabellera azabache que enmarcaba y contrastaba con su rostro. Pero no sólo su aspecto, había algo más en ella que le hacía pensar en un ser carente de vida y que la obligaba a sentir compasión por aquella hermosa mujer.

— ¿Acaso no piensas irte? — Preguntó nuevamente Tomoe al notar a la muchacha de ojos zarcos perdida en sus propias cavilaciones — ¿Esperas algo de mi marido? ¿Pretendes ser su amante? — inquirió sin piedad

— ¡No! — Respondió Kaoru — yo no pretendo convertirme en la amante de nadie, te recuerdo que no estoy aquí por mi voluntad

— ¿Entonces, a qué esperas para marcharte? Esta es tu oportunidad, hace un par de días que él se ha ido y nadie impedirá tu partida

— Hicimos un trato... él dejaría que Megumi regresara en paz si yo me quedaba... si me voy, tal vez le haga daño — se justificó Kaoru, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esa no era toda la verdad, por mucho que intentara engañarse a si misma. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Tomoe.

— ¿Entonces sí serás su amante?

Kaoru la miró, en sus ojos había confusión y desconcierto.

— ¿Para qué otra cosa te mantendría aquí? Tu vida ya está fuera de peligro y la única razón para que continúes aquí es esa. Será mejor que te vayas, a menos de que quieras acabar en su cama

— Vaya Tomoe, veo que no pierdes el tiempo — dijo un hombre moreno apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al dormitorio

— ¡Lizuka! — Exclamó ella al verlo — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la nueva chica de Battousai — dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Kaoru — sabes que pienso que Himura debió haberse deshecho de ti hace tiempo — dio una mirada dura a Tomoe — y tal vez llegué a ver el día en que finalmente lo haga — sonrió

Lisuka se acercó a Kaoru y tomó un mechón de su cabello haciéndola retroceder. Lisuka sonrió malicioso

— No te preocupes por mí — dijo mirándola fijamente — jamás tocaría algo que le pertenece a Battousai, tan sólo quiero admirar tu belleza

— No hable de mí como si fuera un objeto — contestó altiva y respondiendo a su mirada

...

...

...

— Pocas veces te has visto tan desesperada, querida Tomoe — dijo Lisuka soltando una risa burlesca mientras observaba a Tomoe preparar la comida, la mujer no respondió — aunque la verdad no te entiendo — continúo Lisuka — para ti sería beneficioso que Battousai se enamorara de otra mujer; probablemente te daría tu libertad — Tomoe detuvo sus quehaceres reflexionando las palabras de Lisuka — o tal vez te mataría — sonrió ampliamente el hombre — como me gustaría ver tu cabeza rodar pobre mujerzuela

— Debería superar de una vez lo que ocurrió en el pasado — dijo Tomoe mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Lisuka dejó su expresión alegre y la cambió por otra más sombría, sujetó con fuerza los delgados brazos de la mujer y le dijo

— Eres patética, sigues aferrada a un hombre que te desprecia y que ya ni siquiera te usa para divertirse. Sigues presa de un amor que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser correspondido, aceptando humillaciones, viendo como cada día que pasa ese amor que se volvió odio se convierte gradualmente en indiferencia... la que debería salir de esta casa eres tú, te aseguro que en estos momentos Himura está demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por lo que pase con una mujercita insignificante como tú.

Lisuka la soltó con violencia y Tomoe cayó al suelo, el moreno se giró para salir de la cocina cuando fue detenido por la voz de la mujer

— No soy la única que está atrapada en un amor malsano, debería aplicar esos consejos a usted mismo

Tomoe vio como la figura de Lisuka se detenía, le daba la espalda, pero podía imaginar la expresión avinagrada de su rostro antes de que se dispusiera a retomar su camino.

...

...

...

— ¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Se preguntó Kaoru mientras caía sentada sobre la cama, se extendió sobre ella y mirando a la nada comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido desde que decidió salir tras el grupo de hombres de su pueblo que decidió enfrentarse a Battousai

Recordó...

.

_Sanosuke, Aoshi y un grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos en el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru y Megumi también se encontraban ahí, aunque no participaban activamente de la reunión ya que muchos de esos hombres consideraban que las mujeres no debían inmiscuirse en los asuntos políticos e incluso miraban con recelo a las dos chicas: una doctora y una muchacha que en vez de casarse con un hombre que devolviera la gloria al dojo Kamiya, insistía en que era capaz de sacar adelante por sí misma el estilo de kendo que creó su difunto padre. Si no fuera porque Sanosuke y Aoshi estaban ahí, nunca les habrían permitido siquiera entrar a tan importante reunión. _

_Un hombre mayor, de piel morena y cabello armiñado, fue el primero en hablar_

_— El siguiente objetivo del Ishin Shishi es tomar esta ciudad, su cercanía con Kioto la hace ideal para sus planes. Tenemos que decidir que vamos ha hacer_

_— Ninguno de nosotros está conforme con el gobierno actual, tal vez deberíamos brindar nuestro apoyo al Ishin Shishi_

_— ¡Me niego! — dijo enérgicamente uno de los hombres que conformaba el grupo — es cierto que estamos desconformes, pero no creo que los Ishin Shishi sean mejores. ¿Ya han olvidado lo que pasó con la tropa Sekijo? Fueron traicionados después de que gracias a ellos lograron hacerse de la región de Tohoku y Kanto._

—_ Es cierto, no podemos confiar en ellos_

.

Pese a que eso había ocurrido hace tiempo, seguía escuchando las voces de esos hombres discutiendo sobre el tema.

Después, recordó el momento en que decidió salir tras quienes decidieron enfrentarse a Katsura sin saber que se encontrarían con ese demonio de ojos áureos que les arrebató la vida sin piedad.

— ¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Volvió a preguntarse.

Recordó el momento en que la angustia de los cuerpos sin vida cayó sobre ella y no lograba comprender como ahora podía seguir allí

— Me ha sido tan fácil traicionarlos

Lloró, cubrió su rostro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas

— Debo salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mí

...

...

...

Al caer la noche, Kaoru decidió vestir con las mismas ropas que había llegado, y sin nada más que la certeza de que huir de Battousai era lo mejor para ella, se deslizó fuera de la casa de Himura y comenzó a caminar con cuidado por el jardín, pero no alcanzó a dar más de unos cuantos pasos cuando fue detenida por la voz del hombre que había conocido hace unas cuantas horas

— Las palabras de esa mujerzuela te convencieron de escapar

— ¿Tú?

— No te detendré, pero... he conocido a una mujer hermosa cuando estuve en Ohara con Battousai, su nombre era Megumi

Kaoru puso cara de espanto cuando escuchó esas palabras seguidas de la risa sardónica de Lizuka

— No te preocupes — dijo Lisuka al ver ese gesto de terror en su rostro — Battousai la ha rescatado de las manos de unos soldados indisciplinados, nada más... pero, yo he decidido mantenerla bajo vigilancia, después de todo, una mujer de su belleza siempre llama la atención y podría ser peligroso para ella andar sin protección en tiempos tan violentos como los que corren

Kaoru entendió muy bien la amenaza velada de Lizuka, y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que su amiga podría ser lastimada por un tipo como él

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Kaoru mirándolo con enojo

— Quiero que consigas que Battousai se deshaga de Tomoe de una vez por todas

**...**

**...**

**Muy buenas noches (o días) Esta vez he tardado demasiado, lo sé, pero el trabajo y otras cosas me hacen difícil el poder sentarme a escribir. Estoy contenta de haber podido hacerlo hoy ;)**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio.**


	9. El veneno de tu aroma

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**...**

**...**

**El veneno de tu aroma. **

Kaoru no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de Lizuka. ¿Por qué estaría tan interesado en que Battousai y Tomoe ya no estuvieran juntos? Se preguntaba confundida.

— No creo que pueda ayudarte — dijo Kaoru — si ella es su esposa, una simple desconocida como yo no puede hacer nada

— En eso te equivocas — respondió el hombre — que sea su mujer no quiere decir que sienta algo bueno por ella. Tal vez de vez en cuando la utilice para desahogarse y obtener unos momentos de satisfacción... aunque conociéndolo, supongo que hace tiempo dejó de hacerlo

— De todos modos, no haré algo que no entiendo. Si ellos están casados no tengo derecho a entrometerme en su vida, además... él es mi enemigo, él asesinó a la gente de mi pueblo

— Él fue atacado y sólo respondió al ataque. La hombres de tu pueblo decidieron salir a enfrentarlo sin tener ni idea de su poder. Murieron a causa de su propia estupidez

Kaoru bajó la vista, la verdad es que no tenía idea de las motivaciones de Battousai. Había decidido salir detrás de los hombres del pueblo impulsivamente debido a que creyó que no podía ser bueno un gobierno fundado a base de traiciones. Lo que le ocurrió a la tropa Sekijo era el más claro ejemplo de que entre los reformistas habían hombres inescrupulosos. Lo que tampoco quería decir que quienes estaban actualmente gobernando el Japón fueran mejores — _¿El poder corrompe? ¿O sólo muestra la verdadera naturaleza de las personas?_ — caviló Kaoru ante los recuerdos

— Por lo demás — continúo Lizuka — confórmate con saber que esa mujer intentó matarlo. No la consideres su esposa, es su enemiga.

— Pero...

— Pero nada. Sea como sea, tu querida y hermosa amiga será quien pague las consecuencias de tus errores, no lo olvides... preciosa.

Kaoru se quedó quieta, clavada en el lugar en el que estaba de pie mientras Lizuka pasaba junto a ella y entraba nuevamente a la mansión de puertas enormes. Una vez adentro se encontró de frente con la pálida Tomoe que lo miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos negros

— Siempre has sido un maldito cerdo — le dijo sin expresar emociones, pero de manera clara y tono seguro

— ¡Cállate! — Respondió Lizuka sujetándola por el cuello y estrellándola contra la pared — eres una maldita perra — decía con los ojos encendidos de ira mientras Tomoe iba palideciendo aún más por la falte de aire. Lizuka apretaba su cuello con fuerza — te odio, y lo odio a él por no haber acabado contigo. Si estuvieras muerta yo... yo nunca habría enloquecido de este modo

Lisuka presionaba con fuerzas mientras Tomoe sentía que su conciencia se apagaba lentamente, arañaba las manos de Lizuka intentando vanamente aflojar su agarre, poco a poco su fuerza se fue desvaneciendo y la falta de oxigeno la sumió en la oscuridad.

Cuando Tomoe dejó de luchar, Lizuka la soltó temblando. La mujer cayó al suelo mientras el agarraba su cabeza horrorizado

— ¡Qué demonios he hecho! — Se inclinó ante el cuerpo de la mujer, su expresión llena de terror se tornó en alivio al comprobar que aún vivía.

...

...

...

Kaoru estaba quieta, plantada en el mismo lugar que Lizuka la dejó. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

— ¡Qué demonios se piensan que soy! — Gritó con fuerza — no soy una mascota que debe obedecer órdenes. Soy una persona libre. ¡Al diablo con Battousai! ¡Al diablo con Lizuca! ¡Al diablo con Tomoe! Yo protegeré a Megumi

Kaoru entonces respiró profundamente antes de disponerse a correr fuera de lindes de la propiedad de Battousai — _soy una mujer libre_ — pensaba mientras corría decidida — _no dejaré que me involucren en toda esta mierda_ — en ese momento unos peligrosos ojos de mirada dorada se aparecieron en su cabeza, pero no se detuvo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

...

...

...

Lizuka recostó a Tomoe sobre su cama, aún no recuperaba el conocimiento pero estaba viva y de a poco su respiración se iba normalizando. Acercó una lámpara al rostro de la chica y pudo notar su piel azulada y las marcas de sus dedos en el cuello. Dejó la lámpara en la mesilla de noche y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, pasó sus dedos sobre los labios descoloridos de la mujer. _Están tan fríos_ — pensó. Luego bajó acariciando su mentón y su cuello —_ tan frágil_ — se dijo a sí mismo mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre las marcas que sus furiosos dedos anteriormente causaron.

La yukata desarreglada de Tomoe dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y Lizuka tembló al notarlo

— Tan vulnerable, estás a mi merced, Tomoe — le dijo a la mujer perdida en su inconciencia. Dibujó con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Tomoe, arrobado por el aroma que su piel desprendía

— ¡Maldición! — Gritó parándose con violencia, como saliendo de un trance y apretando la mano con la que la había acariciado, mirándola rabioso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante los deseos contradictorios que la mujer le causaba. Quería poseerla y quería matarla, la odiaba con la misma fuerza que creía amarla. Estaba completamente obsesionado con su piel blanca y sus ojos negros, con su belleza fría y serena. Su aroma era el veneno que lo estaba enloqueciendo, por eso debía desaparecer o poseerlo y enloquecer totalmente de una vez por todas.

No había más opción para Lizuka.


	10. Fuga

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

…

…

**Fuga:**

Battousai estaba frente a los sujetos que le impedían el paso. Lo habían estado siguiendo desde temprano, a penas puso un pié fuera de la posada en la que se había estado alojando. Había estado esperando que que en cualquier momento intentaran atacarlo por sorpresa, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, simplemente saltaron frente a él cuando estaba próximo a salir del pueblo.

Eran dos hombres, uno lucía un traje de luchador que dejaba su torso al descubierto, tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños y una cinta roja alrededor de la cabeza cubriendo con ella parte de su frente. El otro hombre era un apuesto joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes que asemejaban al hielo. Vestía una gabardina blanca que cubría su traje negro y estaba armado.

— Quítense de mi camino si no quieren pagar las consecuencias — dijo el pelirrojo

— Tranquilo — dijo Sanosuke — no hemos venido a buscar problemas

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó

— Somos amigos de Megumi y vinimos a agradecerte el que la hayas ayudado el otro día, sin embargo, quisiéramos saber por qué dos de tus hombres la han estado siguiendo — respondió Sanosuke

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo e hizo un gesto de desconcierto. Entonces, Aoshi caminó hasta un callejón cercano y volvió arrastrando a dos hombres, claramente del ejercito del Ishin Shishi. Los arrojó a los pies de Battousai

— Nos referimos a estos hombres — dijo con su acostumbrada parsimonia

Battousai levantó a uno de los hombres, estaban conscientes aunque bastante maltrechos, lo agarró con fuerza de su ropa

— ¿Por qué seguían a esa mujer? — Preguntó clavando su mirada en los temerosos ojos del sujeto

— El señor Lizuka lo ordenó — respondió temeroso

— ¿Sabes el motivo? — Preguntó intentando indagar

— No señor, sólo obedecimos

Battousai soltó al hombre de su agarre

— Retírense e ignoren la orden de Lizuka, ya yo hablaré con él al respecto

— Como ordene — dijo el tipo que había contestado sus preguntas, después ayudó a su compañero a levantarse y desaparecieron del lugar

Los 3 hombres se miraron. Battousai fue el primero en hablar

— No sé las razones que tuvo Lizuka para ordenar aquello, pero yo no estoy interesado en amedrentar a esa mujer

— ¿Y a Kaoru? — soltó de improviso Sanosuke

Battousai entrecerró los ojos. Era realmente intimidarte pero Sanosuke no estaba dispuesto a dar pie atrás. Después de todo, Kaoru era para él como su pequeña hermana y estaba dispuesto a desafiar a quien se le pusiera por delante con tal de protegerla, aunque fuera el mismísimo demonio pelirrojo que lo miraba peligrosamente tras esos ojos color ámbar que brillaban impetuosos.

Battousai sonrió de medio lado al reconocer el valor que había tras el moreno que lo miraba retador. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el muchacho, suspiró pesadamente y relajo su postura

— Tampoco — respondió

— ¡No te creo! — Gritó Sanosuke — es absurdo que ella esté en tu casa por su propia voluntad, no creeré esa maldita mentira que la obligaste a decir

Aoshi tuvo que sujetar del brazo a Sanosuke para impedir que se lanzara a atacar a Battousai

— ¿Por qué me detienes, maldición? — Gruñó a su compañero

— Porque no quiero que te mate, imbécil — respondió Aoshi clavando sus gélida mirada en los descontrolados ojos castaños del luchador

— Que situación tan absurda — dijo Himura — si esa chica te importa tanto deberías agradecerme el hecho de que le haya perdonado la vida. Fue ella la que se presentó frente a mi y me atacó

Aoshi logró frenar a Sanosuke nuevamente y se adelantó en contestar

— En eso tienes razón. Kaoru es una mujer valiente pero impulsiva, salió tras los hombres que decidieron oponerse a Katsura sin meditarlo y bien podría estar muerta si no hubiese sido porque te apiadaste de ella. Sin embargo, es imposible que ella no quiera regresar a su casa y a su dojo

— La verdad es que la salve porque me pareció una mujer interesante, pero no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente después de haberme herido... debo pensar en algún castigo para ella

— No estarás insinuando que harás con ella lo que muchos de los cerdos de tus hombres hacen con las mujeres de sus enemigos como método de humillación — gritó Sanosuke adelantándose hacia el pelirrojo sin que Aoshi pudiera evitarlo. Intentó darle un golpe al hombre de ojos dorados, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad y en un rápido movimiento desenvainó su katana; golpeó a Sanosuke ante la consternación de Aoshi, no obstante, el golpe fue dado por la funda, directamente en la boca del estómago. El luchador cayó de espaldas al suelo e intentó levantarse, pero la afilada hoja de la katana de Battousai rosando su cuello se lo impidió.

Aoshi desenvainó lo que resultaron ser dos kodachis, mas no podía atacar. Los sentidos de Battousai estaban alertas y Shinomori supo inmediatamente que reaccionaría ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. La tensión se hacía pesada, el sudor caía por la frente de Sanosuke, estaba inmovilizado tanto por la katana de Battousai como por su mirada; la mirada de un asesino. Por unos instantes pensó que su vida había terminado.

Sin embargo, Himura retiró la katana y volvió a guardarla en su funda. Relajó su postura y cruzó los brazos mostrando que no tenía intenciones de luchar contra ellos. Aoshi guardó sus kodachis y Sanosuke se incorporó.

— Esto se los diré una sola vez — dijo el ojos ambarinos — cualquiera de mis hombres que sea sorprendido cometiendo actos de esa naturaleza lo pagará con su vida. Lamentablemente no puedo resguardar la seguridad de cada uno de los ciudadanos y no niego que muchos de los hombres que luchan bajo el nombre del Ishin Shishi no lo hacen por los ideales que este representa, sino por motivos egoístas y para saciar su sed de sangre o sus propios deseos viles. Pese a eso, no me cabe duda de que los ideales son importantes para la gran mayoría de nosotros. Y entre esos ideales está el de proteger a las personas que lo necesitan.

Sin decir nada más, Battousai se retiró del lugar. Cierto sujeto le debía una explicación y si se esforzaba en ello antes del siguiente amanecer llegaría a su residencia.

.

La noche de ese mismo día Kaoru corrió decididamente fuera de los lindes que marcaban el territorio de Himura. Al mismo tiempo, Lizuka se encontraba temblando apoyado en la puerta del cuarto donde Tomoe seguía inconsciente. La piel pálida de la indefensa mujer le excitaba y no podía despegar los ojos del nacimiento de sus senos, mientras estos subían y bajaban rítmicamente acompañanando su suave respiración.

Deseaba poseerla y estos deseos se estaban apoderando de su razón y su cuerpo de manera salvaje, y es que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, viéndola sometida a los caprichos de un hombre que la despreciaba. El mismo hombre que antes consideró su amigo y al que ahora odiaba por poseer lo que tanto ansiaba.

Lizuka no se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentir tales cosas por Tomoe, cuando la descubrió intentando matar a Kenshin realmente la aborreció y maldijo. Pero siguiendo la orden de Katsura, y debido también a su propio afán, comenzó a estar cada día más cerca del pelirrojo, y poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse invadido por el aroma de esa mujer. Fue testigo del menosprecio y la desconsideración con la que Himura comenzó a tratarla, ella soportaba todo con sumisión y obediencia. Eso era parte del carácter de la mujer, pero estaba exacerbado por la culpa que sentía.

La rabia del comienzo comenzó a mutar en una especie de apatía por parte del pelirrojo, Tomoe se volvió una sombra silenciosa tras él. Pero una sombra aromática y hermosa; Lisuka no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, cautivo de su femenina presencia comenzó a acosarla, pero siempre fue rechazado con elegancia. Pese a todo, Tomoe aún se consideraba la mujer de Kenshin Himura y no estaba dispuesta a perder su honor por un hombre que lentamente lo perdía.

Y ahora, por primera vez, ella estaba completamente a su merced; inconsciente y sin nadie que pudiera evitar que hiciera con ella todo lo que siempre había fantaseado. Recordó las noches en vela que había pasado pensando en ella, imaginando como sabían sus labios, como se sentía el tacto de su piel. Muchas de esas noches había tenido que recurrir a mujeres baratas que encontraba en las calles intentando sobrevivir a la dura época que les había tocado vivir. Se desahogaba en ellas de manera rápida y poco gentil. No las quería cerca por mucho tiempo porque no podía evitar compararlas con Tomoe, cuando eso ocurría no podía continuar. El fuego se apagaba y el desdén se apoderaba de él, desechandolas sin consideración.

Pero ahora al fin podría tomar aquello que hacía que hasta sus huesos ardieran de lujuria.

.

Ajena a todo eso, Kaoru corría frenéticamente por el bosque que rodeaba la residencia de Battousai. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba; Himura la había llevado inconsciente y su pésimo sentido de la orientación la hacían sentirse realmente perdida.

Después de correr sin rumbo, intentando encontrar alguna cosa que la orientara, decidió descansar sentándose junto a un árbol. Era tarde y tenía frío, estaba fatigada y hambrienta. Debió haber planeado mejor las cosas en vez de simplemente lanzarse en su huida. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había salido de la casa de Himura y a esas altura dudaba incluso poder recordar el camino de regreso incluso si lo intentaba.

Abrazó sus piernas decepcionada.

Poco tiempo después, el olor a humo junto a los ruidos de una conversación la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió imaginando que algunos cazadores o viajeros se encontraban cerca y podrían ayudarla a continuar su viaje. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta encontrarse con una fogata. La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios desapareció al encontrarse con el grupo de hombres que asaban carne. Ellos a su vez sonrieron al ver la linda chica que aparecía de la nada frente a ellos.

— Tenemos una invitada — dijo uno de los hombres — ¿Así que vienes a divertirte con nosotros, mujer? — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos pero fue sujetada por un hombre alto de brazos musculosos que la miraba con lascivia. La mujer tragó en seco; había ido a caer a la peor parte posible. Ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber escapado tan imprudentemente.

— Así es — dijo Kaoru sonriendo — Me gustaría divertirme, pero... primero con el líder ¿no? — miró sugerente

Los hombres rieron.

— Ese soy yo — dijo un hombre alto, de corto cabello claro observándola impúdicamente, como si la desvistiera con sólo mirarla. El tipo se acerco a ella y la sujetó con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

El sujeto la examinó detenidamente y sonrió al comprobar lo hermosa que era la mujer. Deseoso por pasar un buen rato con ella le plantó un beso que para Kaoru resultó repulsivo, no obstante, fingió disfrutarlo hasta que el otro hombre aflojó el agarre que aún mantenía sobre ella. Cuando se vio libre de sus gruesas manos morenas finalizó el beso, y sin dejar de sonreír al hombre que la había besado, le plantó un rodillazo entre las piernas. Tan fuerte que lo desestabilizó y lo hizo caer del dolor. Aprovechó el momento para correr desesperadamente lejos de los bandidos.

Kaoru corría sin mirar hacia atrás, a pesar de eso era capaz de escuchar a esos hombres pisándole los talones. Se sentía como una imbécil, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar sobre sus acciones de esa noche, bastante tenía con no dejarse alcanzar. La luna brillaba hermosa en el cielo y gracias a eso evitaba estrellarse con los árboles que aparecían uno tras otro en el bosque que cada vez se hacía más denso.

El cansancio mermaba poco a poco las fuerzas de la muchacha y pronto los hombres estaban cerca de darle alcance. Uno de ellos lanzo una cuerda que se enredó en los pies de Kaoru haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras escuchaba las burlas obscenas que le dirigían sin miramientos.

De pronto, las risas y voces burlescas cambiaron por gritos de terror. Kaoru comenzó a incorporarse y una sensación extraña de alivio la invadió cuando la primera persona que vio al levantar su cabeza fue el pelirrojo del que había intentado escapar. Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a ubicarse detrás de Battousai. Algunos hombres yacían en el el suelo mientras los últimos en pie temblaban al reconocer la superioridad de su adversario.

Sin más demora, el pelirrojo de ojos dorados acabo con todos ellos.

Después de que se deshizo de aquellos bandidos, limpió y guardo su katana dándole la espalda a Kaoru. Ella no sabía muy bien como enfrentarlo, después de todo, estaba huyendo de quien ahora la rescataba. Himura se giró y caminó hacia ella. La mujer se estremeció al verlo acercarse con calma. Sus ojos parecían llamas encendidas y su cabello suavemente mecido por el viento le proporcionaban un aire aterrador, pero seductor.

— Gracias — dijo Kaoru bajando la vista

— Esos tipos tuvieron su merecido, ahora puedes largarte si es lo que deseas — respondió Battousai con frialdad

Kaoru no entendió por qué, pero se sintió herida con aquellas palabras. Himura paso de largo junto a ella y sin haberselo propuesto, Kaoru se giró con rapidez y agarró con fuerza el gi del pelirrojo. Él giró su rostro y la miró fijamente. Kaoru se ruborizó y soltó su agarre

— Yo... estoy perdida, la verdad es que no sé que camino debo seguir. Tampoco sé como volver a tu casa — dijo en voz baja la chica de ojos zarcos.

El primer rayo de sol iluminó el rostro de Kaoru, entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había corrido y de lo cansada que se encontraba. Él también pudo ver en sus ojos desvelados la poca energía que aún conservaba. Le ofreció su espalda y la cargo de regreso a su residencia. Kaoru se sintió segura, se abrazó a los hombros del pelirrojo y se durmió sintiéndose confortada.

.

Lizuka sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión, disponiéndose a irse, y vio acercarse a Battousai cargando a Kaoru. Él era la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarse en ese momento.

Mantuvo la compostura y sonrió como de costumbre

— Hombre, no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto — dijo jocoso

— Tenemos que hablar seriamente — respondió fríamente Battousai

— Debo encontrarme con Katagai, puedo volver por la tarde — se apresuró en decir

Battousai lo miró con recelo. No era extraño que Lizuka fuera hasta su casa ni que pasara las noches ahí. Sin embargo, sentía que algo andaba mal.

— Esta bien — respondió Himura — te estaré esperando

Lizuka sonrió mirando a Kaoru, y luego de guiñarle un ojo al pelirrojo se dispuso a correr fuera de los límites de aquel lugar.

.

Kenshin se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru y la recostó sobre la cama. Abrió un viejo ropero de madera barnizada y sacó algunas cobijas que utilizó para cubrirla. La miró detenidamente, cada detalle de su rostro le parecía hermoso; el color de su piel, sus ojos azules que ahora cerraba confiada, su nariz pequeña y bien formada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello negro que caía desordenado sobre su frente y sus labios, labios rojos y entreabiertos que se le antojaba besar.

El hombre acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto que podía escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración, sus labios casi rosaban los apetecibles labios de ella. Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero desistió; no podía hacer eso con una mujer dormida. Era algo que su honra no le permitía.

La observó un poco más antes de retirarse a reposar. Él tampoco había descansado lo suficiente.

.

Había otra persona que no había logrado descansar. Tomoe estaba despierta sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Temblaba mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría sus mejillas. Intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, pero no conseguía quitar de su cabeza la experiencia que había vivido por la noche.

Decidió darse un baño, un baño largo que la ayudara a limpiarse. Se secó con brusquedad, queriendo quitar de su piel cualquier resto de la inmundicia que sentía sobre ella, se visitó con una yukata manga larga con tonos grises y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Preparaba los alimentos lentamente, por inercia, sin siquiera estar muy consciente de lo que hacía.

De pronto, sintió la hoja del cuchillo incrustarse en su mano izquierda, un grito agudo se escapó sin quererlo de sus labios mientras las lágrimas que no había derramado ahora se aposaban en sus ojos. Limpió su mano con agua fría sin permitirse llorar mientras veía la sangre derramándose.

Kenshin había dormido poco. Algo lo estaba inquietando y no sabía que era. Se entretuvo ejercitándose en el jardín hasta que oyó el grito de Tomoe. Se dirigió a la cocina y la vio intentando limpiar su mano herida, se acercó a ella y cogió su mano.

— Tenemos que vendarla — dijo mirando la herida. Tomoe bajo la vista, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kenshin le pidió que lo esperara y pronto volvió con los implementos necesarios para desinfectar y vendar la mano de Tomoe. Ella se sintió extraña... hacía mucho tiempo que ese hombre no hacía algo por ella. Él también se sintió extraño, hasta hace poco no le habría prepcupado en nada una herida sin mayor importancia como esa.

— Gracias — dijo Tomoe levantando su rostro una vez que su herida estuvo curada, ese fue el momento en que Kenshin notó las marcas en el cuello de Tomoe.

— ¿Quien te hizo eso? — Preguntó mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Tomoe palideció. Se llevó las manos a su cuello y tembló. — ¿Fue Lizuka? — la mujer no pudo negarlo, pero se negaba a hablar. — ¿Te hizo algo más? — Preguntó cogiéndola con fuerza de los hombros. En ese momento, Tomoe ya no pudo contenerse más. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, como ya no recordaba haberlo hecho.

No hubo necesidad de que ella explicara nada.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es uno de los que más me ha gustado a mí.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y lecturas. Por favor haganme saber que piensan de este capítulo.**

**También les invito a leer uno de mis fics más recientes: "Zona de Promesas" Ahí trabajaré un tema que me gusta mucho así que le pondré mucho empeño para que sea el mejor de mis fics. **

**Además, les comento que escribí un one-shot dedicado a Rogue85 para el tema "Los deseos de Saito" del foro ****Sakabattō, se llama "Nuestra Fe" Pasen a verlo ;)**


	11. Uniendo fisuras

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

…

…

**Uniendo fisuras:**

Kenshin sentía su sangre hervir de pura rabia. No obstante, se dominó a si mismo, miró a Tomoe que lloraba amargamente y sintió mucha tristeza por la experiencia que ella acababa de pasar.

Muchas emociones y sentimientos había experimentado a lo largo de los años por esa mujer, pero la había amado mucho y le dolía verla de esa manera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Tomoe rodeó el cuello de Kenshin con sus brazos y lloró abrazada a él hasta que la calidez y seguridad que el pelirrojo le y transmitía logró calmarla.

Siguieron abrazados hasta que todo el cansancio de la noche que paso en vela junto a las lágrimas que derramó, se apoderaron del cuerpo de Tomoe, quien sintiéndose ahora a salvo, se durmió contra el cuerpo de Kenshin. Él la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, la recostó sobre la cama y se sentó, observándola.

…

Kaoru despertó hambrienta. No sabía muy bien que hora era, pero ya debía ser tarde. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin preparando la comida

— ¿Descansaste? — Preguntó él al percatarse de su presencia

— Sí — respondió ella — gracias por todo, si no hubiese sido por ti... yo...

— Conocí a algunos amigos tuyos

Kaoru levantó la mirada ante la mención. Sorprendida.

— Estuve en Ohara preparando la llegada de una persona importante. Debo volver para recibirlo y escoltarlo a Kioto.

— Ya veo... y ellos... ¿Están bien? — Preguntó ella — Ayer... Lizuka... — Kenshin apretó sus puños ante la mención — él mi dijo — siguió Kaoru — que si no le ayudaba con algo Megumi sufriría las consecuencias

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? — Preguntó Kenshin, recordando a los hombres que estaban siguiendo a la amiga de Kaoru

— Que te seduzca — respondió Kaoru sonrojandose — para que te deshagas de Tomoe. No sé cual es la razón, pero quiere separarla de ti — Kenshin frunció el ceño

— Maldito Lizuka — gruñó el pelirrojo entrecerrando la mirada. — Kaoru — dijo después de unos momentos — Si quieres volver a Ohara te llevaré conmigo. Pero quiero pedirte que cuides de Tomoe.

— ¿Qué... qué cuide de Tomoe? — Preguntó confusa

— Ya no puedo dejarla sola aquí — dijo Kenshin — creo que contigo y tus amigos estará bien, me di cuenta de que no eran hombres ordinarios

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Tomoe? — Preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin exhaló pesadamente, se disponía a contestar cuando escucharon un grito de Tomoe. Ambos corrieron hasta la habitación de donde provenía el grito; la encontraron sentada, sudando frío y abrazándose a si misma.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Kenshin sentándose junto a ella.

Tomoe lo miró. Enfocó su mirada en los preocupados ojos del pelirrojo y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él

— Yo... soñé con ese momento

— Estás a salvo Tomoe. No permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti

Kenshin la abrazó ante la mirada desconcertaba de Kaoru. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar amorosamente con ella, además, era obvio que alguna cosa había ocurrido con Tomoe... — _mientras estuvo sola con Lizuka_ — pensó cubriendo su boca con su mano — _acaso él... _

...

La noche llegó y Kenshin no se sorprendió de que Lizuka no hubiera regresado. Después de todo, el moreno debía sospechar que él ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido entre él y Tomoe. _Seguramente esa rata se ocultará de mí_ — pensó Kenshin — _pero no quedará sin castigo._

— Permiso — dijo Kaoru entrando al despacho del pelirrojo.

Él se giró para mirarla, había estado observando la noche desde la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Tomoe ya se quedó dormida? — Preguntó él

— Sí, a penas comió pero logró conciliar el sueño — respondió Kaoru

— Espero que no tenga pesadillas

— Me puedo quedar con ella por si despierta a mitad de la noche

— Te lo agradecería

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Puedes

— ¿Es cierto que están casados? Ella me dijo una vez que era tu esposa, pero no sueles ser amable con ella. Además... Lizuka dijo que había intentado matarte

— Nuestra relación es algo bastante difícil de explicar. Es cierto que estamos casados, pero nuestro matrimonio murió hace mucho tiempo. Hubo sufrimiento, muerte y traición entre nosotros... pero, aún así, no quiero que le vuelva a ocurrir nada malo

— Regresaré a Ohara contigo y llevaré a Tomoe a mi casa. En mi dojo viven mis amigos, a los que considero mi familia. Juntos, te ayudaremos a cuidar de Tomoe

— Te lo agradezco — dijo sonriendo.

Kaoru se sorprendió al notar su mirada. Sus ojos lucían un bonito color violeta que nunca antes había visto en él. Además se veía más sereno de lo que comúnmente estaba.

— Te prometo, Kaoru — dijo Kenshin — que cuidaré de ustedes, y de tu familia

Kaoru no supo por qué esa declaración le produjo un sonrojo. Pero pese a ese rubor no pudo desprender sus ojos de la mirada de él.

…

— Creo que deberíamos reunirnos con Battousai y llegar a un acuerdo de colaboración con él y sus hombres — dijo Aoshi mirando a un pequeño grupo de hombres que estaban reunidos dentro del dojo Kamiya. Megumi y Sanosuke estaban también a su lado.

— ¡Me niego! — dijo uno de los hombres, que llevaba una coleta alta y tenía el pelo negro — ese hombre asesinó a muchos de nuestros compañeros

— ¿Y acaso o fueron ellos los que le atacaron? — Preguntó Aoshi levantando una ceja

— Aún así me niego

— ¿Y qué ocurre con Kaoru? No hemos vuelto a saber de ella desde que persiguió a los compañeros que decidieron atacarlo — dijo uno de pelo castaño

— ¿Acaso se han olvidado de ella? — Preguntó el de coleta negra — ¿O acaso ella decidió convertirse en la amante de ese asesino a cambio de su vida?

— Atrévete a repetir algo así de Kaoru y te muelo a golpes — dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie y acercándose amenazador al hombre

— No es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros — dijo un hombre mayor de barba canosa

— Kaoru salió gravemente herida de su enfrentamiento con Battousai — dijo Megumi — pero él se apiadó de ella y le salvó la vida.

— ¿Como supiste eso?

— Aoshi investigó la ubicación de su casa y yo fui a averiguar lo que había pasado. Ella se encuentra viva, recuperándose.

— ¿Fuiste sola? — Preguntó con sorpresa el de coleta negra

— Sí, y como ven ese hombre no me lastimó. Además, me rescató de otros tipos que si intentaron sobrepasarse conmigo.

— Nosotros tuvimos un encuentro con él — retomó la palabra Aoshi — y creo que es un hombre razonable más allá de su habilidad asesina.

— Mi opinión — volvió a hablar el hombre de barba blanca — es que no perdemos nada con intentar reunirnos con él. De todos modos Ohara ya está en manos del Ishin Shishi y difícilmente habrá vuelta atrás.

…

— Gracias por hacerme compañía — dijo Tomoe mientras bebía una taza de té que Kaoru había llevado para ella.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, Tomoe había despertado inquieta y se había encontrado con Kaoru durmiendo en un futón junto a su cama.

— No es nada — respondió Kaoru sonriendo — después de todo tú también cuidaste de mí. Mi herida sanó muy bien gracias a tus atenciones, y tu comida siempre fue deliciosa... yo te lo agradezco mucho, Tomoe

Tomoe bajo la vista y esbozo una leve sonrisa

— Pero también te atormenté ¿no es verdad?... impulsándote a marchar... yo... tuve celos de ti

— Bueno, supongo que no es grato tener a una extraña metida en tu casa. Pero él es tu marido y nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo. No tienes de qué preocuparte

— Te equivocas, tú le gustas y a mi ya no me ama... la verdad, no tengo derecho a esperar afecto de su parte. Nuestro matrimonio hace tiempo que dejó de existir

— No digas eso. Él se preocupó mucho por ti y fue muy cariñoso contigo. Hoy él se veía diferente y fue porque realmente quería hacerte sentir mejor

— Lo que viste en él es su verdadera forma de ser. Suele ocultarla muy bien bajo la piel del asesino Battousai, pero siempre ha sido una persona gentil... aunque... hace mucho tiempo que no me dejaba ver esa amabilidad.

Los ojos de Tomoe se tornaron tristes. Kaoru no sabía que era aquello tan grave que había pasado entre los dos, pero adivinaba que era algo que atormentaba a esa mujer

…

Dos días después Kenshin, Tomoe y Kaoru se dispusieron a salir de la residencia rumbo a Ohara.

Para alegría de Kaoru no estaban lejos de la pequeña ciudad. Viajaron a paso lento por dos días y dos noches, parando lo suficiente para comer y dormir. Kenshin no quería forzarlas a viajar a su ritmo.

Durante la mañana del tercer día llegaron al dojo Kamiya. Yahiko estaba barriendo cuando sintió ruido en el patio. Salió a mirar que pasaba cuando lo primero que vio fue a Kaoru con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ka... ¡Kaoru! — Gritó el muchacho sin poder ocultar su felicidad, corrió hacia su maestra y se abrazó a ella.

— Me alegra volver a verte, Yahiko — dijo la muchacha desordenando el cabello de su alumno, al que consideraba como su pequeño (y muchas veces molesto) hermano menor

El muchacho sonrió y se separó de su maestra. Quería saber cómo estaba y todo lo que había pasado con ella durante su ausencia, sin embargo, todas sus preguntas quedaron silenciadas cuando se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo y la mujer.

— ¿Acaso tú... tú eres Battousai? — Preguntó con el ánimo alterado

— Son amigos — dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yahiko. El chico la miró — Se llaman Kenshin y Tomoe. Me cuidaron mucho durante este tiempo

— Pero él... él es Battousai — dijo Yahiko — fue quien te hirió

— Y quien salvó mi vida. Eso es lo importante. Estoy aquí gracias él y gracia a Tomoe que cuidó de mí. — Yahiko miró con cierto recelo al pelirrojo, pero terminó por aceptar las palabras de Kaoru.

— Iré a buscar a los demás. Se pondrán feliz de verte, Kaoru — dijo Yahiko para luego salir corriendo del dojo

— Bien — dijo Kaoru — tenemos que instalarnos... ¿También te quedarás, Kenshin?

— No creo que a tus amigos les agrade. Me quedaré en la hospedería que usé la última vez, y después partiré a Kioto durante un tiempo

— No digas tonterías, Kenshin — dijo Kaoru — te quedarás aquí y no se hable más. Vamos, les ayudaré a instalarse.

Kenshin no pudo evitar reír. Después de su fallido intento de huida, Kaoru lo había comenzado a tratar con mucha familiaridad y no podía negar ni evitar que eso le agradara. Sabía que en parte se debía a su cambio en la manera de interactuar con ella: Lo sucedido con Tomoe le había devuelto sentimientos afectuosos por ella, eso mezclado al gusto que sentía por Kaoru, habían terminado por echar a bajo sus defensas, para que, después de mucho tiempo, emergiera el Kenshin gentil que tanto se había esforzado por suprimir.

Kaoru instaló a Tomoe en su habitación. Todavía le costaba dormir y despertaba a menudo durante la noche, la plática con Kaoru y sus atenciones la tranquilizaban.

Instaló a Kenshin en la habitación que seguía a la de Yahiko y luego los invitó a tomar té. Bebían cuando el ruido de los demás habitantes del dojo les anunció su llegada; Aoshi, Sanosuke y Megumi, seguidos de Yahiko, entraron rápidamente y los buscaron hasta encontrarlos en la cocina.

— ¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo, chicos! — dijo Kaoru sonriendo

Estaban felices de tener a Kaoru nuevamente entre ellos, sin embargo, la presencia de Battousai y Tomoe les inquietaba.

— Tomoe y Kenshin se quedaran un tiempo con nosotros — dijo Kaoru — yo los considero buenos amigos y me gustaría que ustedes también accedieran a verlos de esa manera

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora aceptas las ideas del Ishin Shishi? — interrogó Megumi

— Nosotros no hemos hablado lo suficiente de ese tema — dijo Kaoru — sin embargo, confío en Kenshin

— La verdad es que nosotros deseábamos hablar contigo — dijo Aoshi mirando al pelirrojo — creo que podemos llegar a acuerdos que nos beneficien mutuamente, después de todo, tampoco estamos de acuerdo con el actual gobierno

— Lo cual no significa que estamos a favor del Ishin Shishi — dijo Sanosuke — después de todo nuestros camaradas están muertos y eso es difícil de olvidar

— No es necesario que lo olviden — dijo Kenshin retomando su actitud fría — yo los asesiné y lo haría nuevamente si me encuentro en la misma situación.

— Sabemos que fueron ellos los que fueron tras de ti — retomó la palabra Shinomori — sin embargo, ellos tenían razones para desconfiar de las intenciones del Ishin Shishi

— Lo admito, se han cometido muchos errores y también ha habido traición de este lado. Pero pueden creer cuando les digo que cada una de las personas que han actuado de manera incorrecta o contraria a los ideales que marcaron el nacimiento de los Ishin Shishi han recibido su castigo. Incluyendo a quien engañó a la tropa Sekijo. Yo, les aseguro que Katsura es un hombre honorable e intenta que todos quienes estamos bajo sus órdenes lo seamos. Lamentablemente siempre hay excepciones que se escapan de nuestro control.

— Bueno, creo que podemos dejar esta conversación para más adelante. Después de todo Kaoru acaba de regresar y eso es motivo de celebración — dijo Megumi levantándose — iré por sake para brindar

…

Esa misma tarde Kenshin se reunió con Katsura, que había llegado un día atrás a Ohara, no obstante, nadie más sabía de su presencia, estaba hospedado con una familia de Ohara que secretamente apoyaba al Ishin Shishi.

— Es peligroso que haya decidido venir. El precio por su cabeza es alto — dijo Kenshin

— Ya vez que fui cuidadoso, y te recuerdo que no he perdido mi habilidad como espadachín pese a que hace mucho tiempo que no desenvaino mi espada. Además, debo hacer un viaje más peligroso, a Kioto.

— Teniendo a dos altos mandos del Ishin Shishi juntos, será más peligroso el viaje a Kioto

— Por eso es bueno que estés aquí — dijo manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

— Katsura, necesito abordar otro asunto con usted

— ¿Otro asunto?

— ¿Lizuka ha ido a visitarlo? ¿Sabe su paradero?

— No. Se suponía que estaba bajo tus órdenes

— Ha huido hace unos días, creo que sabe que en cuanto le ponga las manos encima no sobrevivirá.

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron como soles de fuego ante la mirada interrogante de Katsura.


	12. Ceder

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

…

…

**Ceder:**

Kenshin se estaba empezando a impacientar, llevaban más de dos horas reunidos en el dojo Kamiya y no habían logrado llegar a ningún acuerdo. Respiró hondo y se repitió a sí mismo que debía ser paciente con esas personas, por el bien de Kaoru, de sus amigos e incluso de los ideales que perseguía el Ishin Shishi.

— Ya basta de esta discusión sin sentido — Aoshi Shinomori, también estaba cansado de escuchar repetidamente los mismos argumentos — la situación es la siguiente: el Ishin Shishi se ha establecido en la ciudad y eso no cambiará ya que nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes para expulsarlos. Lo único que podría modificar la situación es que el gobierno interviniera, en ese caso volveríamos a la situación anterior — dijo con voz firme — y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos regresar a eso.

— Pero — se apresuró en hablar un joven de coleta negra — el Ishin Shishi no es...

— Eso lo sabemos todos — intervino Sanosuke sin dejar que el joven terminara — pero es el gobierno actual o el Ishin Shishi, no hay más opciones, deberían meterse eso en la cabeza de idiota que tienen — estaba exasperado de escuchar siempre lo mismo

— Él tiene razón — dijo un hombre mayor de larga barba blanca poniéndose de pie — no contamos ni con los hombres ni con la fuerza para expulsar al Ishin Shishi sin recurrir al gobierno actual. Personalmente creo que estamos mejor ahora, al menos no nos han venido exigiendo los impuestos imposibles de pagar que nos estaban sumiendo en la miseria — se aclaró la voz — en vez de estar discutiendo sobre lo que ya todos sabemos, podríamos aprovechar la presencia del señor Himura para aclarar nuestras dudas y luego votar si nos mantenemos neutrales o apoyamos al Ishin Shishi — se detuvo a mirar a los demás, que lo escuchaban atentamente — después de todo esas son nuestras únicas opciones.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, Kaoru miró a Kenshin con expresión preocupada, Kenshin le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, luego, miró nuevamente a los hombres que murmuraban y con voz clara y firme dijo:

— Estoy dispuesto a aclarar cualquier duda que tengan sobre las intenciones e ideales del Ishin Shishi. He venido aquí solo y he dejado mi arma al cuidado de Sanosuke Sagara precisamente porque confío en poder demostrarles que nuestra intención no es someterlos; queremos lograr crear en conjunto un gobierno más justo para todos.

— Entonces, ¿qué hay de la tropa Sekijo? Fueron traicionados vilmente, los acusaron de engañar a los campesinos del norte para que lucharan por ustedes y después asesinaron a su líder y a la gran mayoría de ellos. ¿Acaso nos dirán que los sobrevivientes mienten al acusarlos de traición? ¿Sabía usted que la persona que cuida su arma es uno de ellos? ¿Qué explicación le ha dado?

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke por unos momentos, luego dirigió su mirada al hombre que le había hablado y posteriormente al resto de quienes esperaban oírlo. Habían alrededor de 20 hombres además de los integrantes del dojo.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y siempre creyó que su única labor era el asesinato: para el diálogo estaba Katsura y también los otros líderes del Ishin Shishi, que eran los que decidían las acciones del grupo rebelde, e incluso sus propias acciones como Battousai, después de todo, eran quienes le ordenaban a quien matar, a quien dejar con vida o a quien proteger. Podían llamarlo iluso por no preguntar las razones cuando le daban una orden, pero confiaba plenamente en los ideales que esos hombres defendían y había entregado su corazón, su alma y su propia cordura a esa causa, mataba, día a día sólo mataba.

Al principio, siempre intentó que sus asesinatos fueran lo más precisos posible, sin testigos a quienes tener que silenciar, sin embargo, eso nunca significó que sus manos estuvieran limpias de sangre inocente. Después, cuando su nombre – su apodo – se hizo famoso, pese a las precauciones tomadas, muchos comenzaron a buscarlo para darle muerte. Ya no era sólo un asesinó en las sombras. Ya no sólo en la oscuridad su katana bebía sangre; su alma se corrompía también bajo la luz del sol.

Finalmente habló:

— El nombre del hombre que engañó a la tropa Sekijo es Tatehuaki Shindo. Él supo de la existencia de la tropa Sekijo cuando se le encomendó arrebatarle al gobierno las aldeas del norte. La tropa Sekijo tenía ideales similares a los nuestros y Shindo los utilizó para ganarse la simpatía de los aldeanos, quienes abastecieron a nuestros hombres con comida, agua y vestimenta. Además de brindarles atención médica cuando lo requerían. Lamentablemente los engaños de Shindo, sumados a su sed de poder, hicieron que los sekihotai se revelaran en su contra. Él les tendió una trampa con la intención de aniquilarlos. Para su desgracia hubo sobrevivientes y uno llegó a nosotros, su nombre es Katsu. — Sanosuke dio un respingo ante su mención. — Gracias a él supimos lo ocurrido, y se los aseguro, Tatehuaki Shindo fue castigado por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Battousai? — Preguntó Sanosuke mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y temblor en las manos.

— Sí — respondió Kenshin mirándolo fijamente — yo mismo le puse fin a su vida con la katana que ahora tienes en tus manos — Sanosuke apretó el arma — como anteriormente dije a Kaoru y su familia, puedo asegurarles que los ideales de Katsura son nobles, y el nacimiento del Ishin Shishi es honorable como él y nuestros líderes. Lamentablemente, no es imposible que hombres sedientos de sangre o poder ingresen a nuestras filas y ensucien nuestro nombre. Sin embargo, siempre tienen su castigo.

— ¿Acaso usted no es uno de esos hombres sedientos de sangre? — Preguntó uno de los hombres presentes

— Nunca he matado por placer — contestó Kenshin mirándolo fijamente — no soy inocente y probablemente mi alma ya este condenada, sin embargo, sólo asesino bajo dos circunstancias; por órdenes de Katsura o cuando soy atacado. No tengo piedad ni cavilaciones, pero tampoco obtengo placer. — Reflexionó un poco — no deseo asesinar, pero mientras crea que es el camino para construir un mundo nuevo, yo, sin dudarlo, lo haré. — El fuego en sus ojos que lucían tan dorados como oro puro fundiéndose en al calor de las llamas, mostraban la determinación que había en las palabras que decía. Claras y honestas.

Megumi miró a Kaoru, la chica de ojos zarcos tenía la mirada perdida en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Hubo mucho silencio después de sus palabras; pese a que era un hombre de contextura pequeña y rasgos delicados, pese a que estaba solo y desarmado, aquellos ojos ambarinos lograban intimidar e hipnotizar con la misma fuerza.

— Ya es hora de la votación — dijo Shinomori quebrando el silencio.

— Antes de eso — volvió a hablar el de barba canosa — quisiera proponer algo. Votaré a favor de apoyar al Ishin Shishi, pero siempre y cuando los hombres que se queden en el pueblo estén bajo las órdenes de uno de nosotros.

— Esta bien — dijo Kenshin — no me opongo mientras sea bajo las ordenes de Sanosuke Sagara o Aoshi Shinomori

— Estoy de acuerdo — contestó — después de todo son los más capaces de entre nosotros, además, ambos tienen la confianza de todos el pueblo.

Así, pese a las dudas expresadas previamente, la votación favoreció al Ishin Shishi, desde ese día los habitantes de Ohara los apoyarían y sus hombres más preparados pasarían a formar parte de sus filas.

Aoshi Shinomori asumiría el liderato de los hombres en Ohara, y Sanosuke Sagara lo respaldaría en esta misión.

…

— No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea dejar el liderato de nuestros hombres a alguien que recién ingresa al Ishin Shishi — dijo Katsura mirando a Kenshin.

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasillo de la casa en la que Katsura se alojaba. Miraban el jardín mientras conversaban bebiendo un poco de té, parecía una reunión apacible, nadie que los observara podría decir que eran el líder de una revolución y su más feroz asesino.

— Yo creo que es lo más adecuado, después de todo Ohara es su pueblo y es lo esperado que no quieran que personas externas asuman el control de la ciudad. Además, Aoshi Shinomori y Sanosuke Sagara son hombres honorables, eso se lo aseguro

— Confío en tu juicio — Katsura hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té — sólo por eso aceptaré la decisión que tomaste — sorbió otro poco — Katagai se quedará también y considerando que ese joven, Sagara, perteneció a la tropa Sekijo, creo que traer a Katsu sería oportuno

— Estoy de acuerdo, así cualquier sombra de duda con respecto a lo que dije desaparecería

— Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Himura

— Con respecto al tema que hablamos el otro día...

— Todavía no tengo noticias de Lizuka, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo atraparé para ti. La persona a la que he enviado por él es aquella de la que nadie puede escapar

— Se lo agradezco

…

Lizuka caminaba por una calle oscura, cubría su rostro refugiándose en un sombrero de paja. No alzaba la mirada ni hablaba con nadie. Desde que salió de la casa de Himura se movía con miedo y la sensación de ser observado desde las sombras no desaparecía, sin poder distinguir si el seguimiento era cierto o sólo producto de su paranoia.

Sintió el ruido de una rama ser agitada y se volteó bruscamente. Se trataba de un gato que caminaba en un árbol cercano, apretó los dientes y tragó saliva, giró para seguir con su procesión, tembloroso. Pero no caminó más de 3 pasos cuando sintió el contacto de una espina de metal incrustándose en su cuello, no logró distinguir exactamente que era, sólo sintió que algo, frío y metálico, se clavaba en su piel haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y una figura menuda salió de la oscuridad

— Buenas noches, Lizuka — dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**...**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Aunque fue más bien de transición. **

**Les cuento que en el foro Sakabatto hay una nueva actividad que será moderada por Scarlett Ackerman. Espero se animen a participar :)**

**También les comento que tengo 2 One-Shot en la cuenta del foro, los links están en mi perfil.**

**¡Abrazos!**


	13. Reencuentros

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

…

…

**Reencuentros:**

— Takamori Saigo — dijo Katsura sonriendo — al fin nos encontramos.

— No debiste venir a Ohara, Katsura. Es muy riesgoso que vayamos juntos a Kioto.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Hemos tomado todos los resguardos necesarios, además — dijo mirando al pelirrojo que también se encontraba en la sala — tenemos a Battousai con nosotros.

— Creo que confías demasiado en ese asesino — dijo Takamori con algo de desprecio en su tono de voz.

— Confío — dijo Katsura con seriedad — él cuenta con toda mi confianza, no son muchos los que pueden decir eso.

Takamori sintió que el ambiente se hacía pesado.

— Bueno, ya debemos partir — dijo Katsura con tranquilidad, haciendo que esa aura hostil que desprendió por unos segundos desapareciera.

…

…

— Hay demasiado papeleo — se quejó Sanosuke lanzándose sobre un sofá.

— Es obvio, además, estamos recién ingresando al Ishin shishi, tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo rápidamente — respondió Aoshi sin quitar la vista de la documentación.

— No sirvo para esto, menos mal que eres tú quien asumió el liderato.

— Por su puesto, no se lo iba a dejar a alguien como tú.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? — Preguntó Sanosuke incorporándose rápidamente.

— Creo que eres capaz de entenderlo, Sanosuke — respondió Aoshi con su serenidad habitual, ignorando la actitud agresiva de Sanosuke.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

— Adelante — dijo Aoshi.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre apuesto, de cabello largo y pañuelo verde al rededor de su frente entró.

— ¡Katsu! — Exclamó Sanosuke olvidándose de las palabras de Aoshi — realmente estás vivo — sonrió acercándose a su viejo camarada.

— Por supuesto que estoy vivo, tenía que vengar a nuestros compañeros después de todo — sonrió — me alegro mucho de que tu también hayas logrado sobrevivir.

…

…

— No es necesario que cocines, Tomoe. Estás aquí como invitada — dijo Kaoru entrando a la cocina.

— Por favor déjame hacerlo — respondió Tomoe, quien picaba unas verduras — quiero agradecer tu amabilidad, además, es algo que me gusta hacer.

— Esta bien, debo admitir que me gusta la comida que preparas. En cambio yo soy un desastre — dijo Kaoru con expresión de derrota.

— A mí me prepararon desde niña para hacerlo. La verdad es que no tengo muchas cualidades más allá de ser una buena ama de casa — respondió Tomoe con aire triste.

— ¿Y eso te parece poco? — Preguntó Kaoru — mi madre también era una excelente ama de casa, gracias a eso papá podía dedicarse al kendo sin preocuparse de nada. Cuando mamá murió fue todo más difícil, ya no podía dedicarse completamente a lo que amaba, tenía que cuidar de la casa, y de mí — Kaoru sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia. — Creo que todo lo que los hombres han obtenido es debido al sacrificio de mujeres como tú, y me parece lamentable que eso no se reconozca — Kaoru miró a Tomoe que la miraba sorprendida — por eso, deberías valorar todo aquello que sabes hacer bien.

— Muchas gracias — Tomoe sonrió, a pesar de que sentía que la presencia de Kaoru le arrebataba la última esperanza que siempre mantuvo de recuperar el corazón de Kenshin, no podía odiarla porque reconocía que era una muchacha buena, dulce y sincera.

Kaoru tampoco podía odiar a Tomoe a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo por Kenshin, le gustaba, sobre todo esa faceta amable que había empezado a mostrar y que era era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos, después de todo, Kenshin estaba casado y eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar.

…

…

El camino a Kioto fue tranquilo. Saigo, Katsura, Battousai y dos hombres más del Ishin shishi tomaron un camino que previamente había sido revisado por algunos ninjas al mando de Mio, como era conocida la persona a cargo de las tácticas ninjas y de espionaje; la persona de la que nadie podía escapar y cuya identidad era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Katsura.

Cuando llegaron a Kioto, y después de dejar a Saigo en una casa de seguridad, Katsura llevó a Himura a una de las bases secretas del Ishin shishi, un lugar bajo tierra que aparentaba ser una tienda de dorayaki, pero en la que retenían diferentes personas de las cuales querían obtener algún tipo de información. Kenshin nunca había estado ahí, pero en cuanto puso sus pies en ese lugar sintió el aura siniestra que se respiraba dentro de esos muros. Caminaron por estrecho y oscuro pasillo y luego entraron a una habitación apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla a la cual estaba amarrado. Sus ojos estaban vendados y no dejaba de repetir, con una lastimera y casi inaudible voz, que por favor le dieran agua. Cerca de él, apoyada en la pared se encontraba una persona de baja estatura vestida completamente de negro, incluso su rostro estaba cubierto y la oscuridad del lugar hacía imposible distinguir el color de sus ojos y sólo una larga trenza delataba el color de su cabello.

— Ella es Mio — dijo Katsura indicando a la mujer de cabello trenzado. Kenshin se sorprendió al descubrir que aquella persona de la que ya había oído hablar fuera una mujer.

— Este regalo es para ti, Battousai — dijo ella tomando una de las antorchas para después acercarla al rostro del hombre que estaba prisionero. El cuerpo de Lisuka se sacudió involuntariamente al escuchar ese nombre y los ojos de Kenshin se clavaron en él.

…

…

— Acepto la nueva misión, señor — Dijo Mio. Ella y Katsura habían salido de la habitación dejando a Lizuka en manos de Kenshin.

— Partirás lo antes posible, mañana mismo de ser posible.

— Cuando usted ordene, lo sabe ¿no es así?

— Claro — sonrió Katsura.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre la misión?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Acaso duda de Battousai?

— No. Nunca dudaría de él. Ustedes dos son de las pocas personas a las que les confiaría mi vida. Te pido esto sólo por precaución.

— Entonces me iré a preparar.

Mio hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin demora desapareció.

…

…

**Después de mucho tiempo una nueva actualización. Espero que sea de su agrado y no se hayan olvidado de esta historia, intentaré no volver a tardar tanto. **

**El nombre Mio es una referencia a otro animé :P**


	14. Pesadilla

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

…

…

**Pesadilla**

**...**

— Lizuka, Lizuka — dijo Kenshin mientras se posicionaba detrás de la silla a la que el hombre se encontraba amarrado — tanto tiempo junto a mí no te sirvió para nada.

— Ella… esa bruja me sedujo, ella tiene la culpa. Esa maldita perra venenosa te puso en mi contra. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que intentó matarte? ¡Fui yo quien te salvó, maldición!

Kenshin rió.

— Existen formas más efectivas de rogar por tu vida, Lizuka.

— ¡Esa puta te ha engañado nuevamente!

— Será mejor que te calles — dijo Kenshin en un tono sombrío, tanto que Lizuka sintió hielo recorrer su espalda y tembló — con cada palabra sólo haces que mi ira aumente.

Kenshin guardó silencio por un largo rato, lo que hizo que Lizuka comenzara a desesperarse, seguía con los ojos vendados y no podía determinar la ubicación de Kenshin, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que siguiera en la misma habitación.

— ¡Sé que estás ahí, Battousai! — gritó cuando ya no pudo aguantar la desesperación — si es lo que has decidido, mátame de una vez — se revolvió contra la silla, hasta que esta se volcó y terminó azotándose contra el suelo.

— ¿Sabes que lugar es este, Lizuka? — Preguntó finalmente Kenshin acercándose a él, se hincó a su lado y levantó su cabeza jalándole el cabello — es la casa de tortura del Ishin Shishi. Esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí, Katsura nunca me pidió este tipo de trabajos y la verdad yo también pensaba que torturar personas no iba conmigo. Siempre me he esforzado por acabar con mis objetivos lo más rápidamente posible, con el menor dolor y la mayor eficacia. Pero ya que estamos aquí creo que me apetece probar algunos de los objetos que vi cuando Katsura me traía a esta habitación, no creo que le moleste que juguemos un rato, querido amigo.

— ¿Querido amigo? — Lizuka rió — si alguna vez me consideraste aunque sea un poco, mátame de una vez, por favor — su voz era cansada y resignada.

— No me arruines la diversión antes de comenzar, Lizuka. Tan sólo quiero saber cuanto puede resistir el cuerpo humano, así que hazme el favor de no morirte tan pronto.

…

…

Ahora se encontraban en otra habitación y Lizuka estaba acostado en un mesón de piedra irregular, haciendo que su cabeza quedara más baja que sus pies, sus ojos seguían vendados y sus manos y pies estaban fuertemente atados, dejándolo casi en total inmovilidad. Tenía miedo, conocía bastante bien todos los objetos de tortura que se encontraban en ese escondite del Ishin shishi, él mismo había participado de ellas, había disfrutado causándole dolor y tormento otras personas y ahora temblaba por el que sabía que Himura estaba dispuesto a causarle a él.

— He recordado que tenías sed — escuchó la voz de Kenshin fingiendo amabilidad.

Lizuka sintió como Kenshin le introducía en la boca un bostezo, un artefacto de hierro que sirve para impedir que la boca se cierre. Lizuka imaginaba lo que venía y cuando sintió la delgada tela sobre su rostro no tuvo dudas, se sacudió intentando quitarsela, la angustia que sentía al visualizar el tormento próximo lo carcomía, sintió que le faltaba el aire incluso antes de que el agua comenzara a derramarse sobre su rostro, sobre la tela, arrastrándola lentamente hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, haciéndole experimentar una espantosa sensación de ahogo. Cuando la asfixia se le hizo insoportable el agua dejó de caer y el tejido fue arrancado con brusquedad causándole un dolor agudo que expresó en un un grito intenso. Un grito que murió rápidamente debido a la repetición inmediata de la misma tortura de agua.

Lizuka ya no sabía cuántas veces había experimentado esa horrible sensación que lo acercaba a la muerte. Sólo sabía que cada una de esas veces había sido el dolor lo que lo traía de nuevo a la vida, a respirar con desesperación a intentar vanamente liberarse de las cadenas que herían su piel introduciéndose en su carne.

— Supongo que ya has tenido suficiente agua — escuchó nuevamente a Kenshin mientras le retiraba el bostezo de la boca — o tal vez necesites un poco más, te daré por última vez.

— No puedo creer que hagas todo esto por Tomoe — balbuceó Lizuka.

— Oh no te confundas, no es sólo por ella — dijo Kenshin abstrayéndose de la situación por un momento — esto es por Kaoru — volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su objetivo decidido a continuar.

Lizuka ya no sintió otra vez la tela sobre su rostro, ahora era una especie de embudo lo que Kenshin había colocado en su boca, lo sujetó con fuerza y luego vertió un jarrón de agua en el embudo, esta vez era agua hirviendo, tan caliente que hería inmisericorde la piel de su garganta y de su esófago, hería ahí por donde pasaba.

Harto de todo eso, Kenshin decidió dar el golpe final. Desenvainó su fiel espada y sin vacilaciones atravesó el cuello de Lizuka, arrebatándole la poca vida que le quedaba.

— Por Tomoe... Pero también por ella, Kaoru.

…

…

Díaz después…

Kenshin despertó y se sentó de golpe en el futón donde se encontraba. Sentía que su corazón se atoraba en su garganta y respiraba agitadamente.

— Al fin ha despertado, Himura — dijo la suave voz de una mujer, una voz que le pareció familiar pero que no reconoció de inmediato.

Kenshin se sentía desorientado, trato de enfocar su vista en el cuarto que no reconocía y se percató que tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente, giró su rostro hacia la derecha y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de una hermosa mujer de ojos castaños que lo miraba preocupada.

— Señora Ikumatsu — dijo al fin reconociendola — ¿Dónde me encuentro?

— Estás en mi casa, Kogoro me pidió que cuidara de ti ya que tuviste una fiebre muy alta. Has estado durmiendo durante 2 días

— ¡Dos días! — dijo Kenshin intentando ponerse de pie

— No te levantes tan precipitadamente, estás débil — dijo Ikumatsu sujetándolo por el brazo para evitar que se levantara

— Debo ver a Katsura — respondió Kenshin

— Está bien, pero primero debes comer. Traeré algo enseguida.

Ikumatsu se puso de pie y se salió diligentemente de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

…

…

Sin ninguna duda, es posible afirmar que Sanosuke y Aoshi no son personas comunes. Sin ninguna duda, sus habilidades no eran las de un hombre cualquiera, sobresalían. Cada uno a su manera, sobresalía. Sin embargo, y pese a las muchas habilidades que ambos pudieran tener, no se habían percatado de que habían estado siendo vigilados, y eso no se debía a ninguna debilidad que tuvieran o error que estuvieran cometiendo. Era simplemente porque la mujer que los vigilaba era aún más especial.

Mio, ese era el nombre clave de la mujer de cabello trenzado que no perdía detalles de los movimientos de Sanosuke y Aoshi, y eso sólo se debía a que estaba a punto de comenzar con su nueva misión.

**...**  
**...**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	15. Nueva integrante

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

…

…

**Una nueva integrante en el dojo, **

**¿La familia no sanguínea se agranda un poco más?**

**..**

**..**

El dojo de Kaoru quedaba en la frontera norte de la ciudad de Ohara, algo alejado de la ciudad. Por lo que era un lugar bastante silencioso y apacible. Era domingo por la mañana y acababan de desayunar. Kaoru lavaba la loza que habían utilizado en el desayuno mientras Yahiko a regañadientes secaba y guardaba. Tomoe lavaba sábanas hincada en el patio mientras Sanosuke colgaba lo que la mujer ya había lavado. Megumi era la única que ya se había ido, las enfermedades no descansaban porque fuera domingo y el viejo doctor Genzai necesitaba descansar, por lo que Megumi acostumbraba trabajar los días domingos. Aoshi se encontraba sentado en el porche del dojo, cerca de la puerta, bebía su segundo té de esa mañana mientras leía algunos informes que habían entregado los hombres del Ishin Shishi, sin lugar a dudas, los revolucionarios tenían el control de buena parte del Japón y cada día eran más los ciudadanos que los apoyaban. Al shogunato le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y pronto la sangre correría por las calles de Kioto.

Aoshi se encontraba ensimismado pensando en aquellas cosas cuando un golpe secó lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguién había tocado la puerta del dojo, aunque más le pareció que alguien chocaba contra la puerta y luego caía al suelo. Se levantó y cruzó el pequeño patio que lo separaba de la puerta de madera y la abrió. Inmediatamente vio a una mujer tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Shinomori prestó atención a su alrededor, pero no sintió ninguna presencia amenazante, cogió a la chica en sus brazos, era pequeña, delgada, de facciones delicadas y un larguísimo cabello que se encontraba sujeto en una larga trenza negra desarreglada. Tenía un corte en el lado derecho de su cabeza, cerca del nacimiento de su pelo, sangraba profusamente aunque no parecía profundo. Su brazo izquierdo también se encontraba herido, como si una flecha lo hubiera atravesado. Su ropa, una sencilla yukata verde olivo, estaba sucia y algo maltratada, al igual que sus pies descalzos.

Aoshi entró rápidamente haciendo que Tomoe y Sanosuke, que también estaban en el patio, detuvieran su trabajos para observar a la muchacha.

— ¡Ve por Megumi! — ordenó Aoshi a Sanosuke, quien asintió y salió del dojo.

Aoshi se dirigió a su cuarto y recostó a la muchacha en un futón, mientra Tomoe se dirigía a la cocina a poner agua a hervir, mientras relataba a Kaoru que una muchacha herida había llegado al dojo.

..

..

Megumi había recién llegado a la clínica cuando tuvo que regresar al dojo junto a Sanosuke. Corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a atender a la muchacha, lamentablemente la clńica estaba bastante lejos del dojo, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegó, Megumi se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto donde reposaba la muchacha, fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a Tomoe junto a ella, la había curado habilidosamente.

— Megumi — dijo Tomoe — entré a su cuarto a buscar algunos implementos. Siento haberlo hecho sin su permiso.

— No te preocupes, era lo correcto — dijo Megumi revisando el trabajo de Tomoe, y sorprendiendose por lo bien hecho que estaba — Ni yo lo habría hecho mejor — dijo sonriéndole a la mujer — Ahora que lo recuerdo, fuiste tú quien cuidó de la herida de Kaoru. Sabes hacerlo muy bien

— Fue necesario aprender. Atendí en muchas ocasiones a los compañeros de mi esposo. Últimamente las cosas han estado más tranquilas, supongo que es la calma antes de la tormenta, llamada Kioto, pero pasamos por periodos de muchas batallas y las mujeres teníamos que ser útiles en alguna cosa.

— ¿Y no has pensado trabajar en alguna clínica? A nosotros nos ayudaría mucho tener una asistente tan hábil como tú.

— Pero yo no sé nada de enfermedades. Sólo puedo curar heridas y poco más.

— Sinceramente, creo que no te sería difícil aprender. Además, tú misma lo has dicho, la tormenta viene pronto. Todo el mundo sabe que el objetivo es tomar Kioto y matar al shogún. La batalla será cruenta y no serán las enfermedades sino las heridas las que tendremos que curar. Estando tan cerca de Kioto es una obligación que no podemos eludir.

— Agradezco su confianza, Megumi. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

— Gracias. Ahora encárgate de la muchacha por favor. Yo debo volver a la clínica, dejaré una medicina para que le des si es que más tarde tuviera fiebre.

..

..

La muchacha abrió sus ojos verdes y se sentó en el futón en el que se encontraba, revisó su brazo y tocó su frente. La habían curado bastante bien. También la habían limpiado y ahora vestía una gruesa yukata violeta. Se encontraba sola por lo que decidió levantarse. Abrió el shoji y caminó por el pasillo de madera hasta que se encontró de frente con Tomoe, la mujer llevaba una bandeja y sopa de miso.

— Veo que ya has despertado ¿te sientes mejor? — Preguntó — había ido por esta sopa por si despertabas hambrienta.

— Gracias — respondió — pero la verdad no sé cómo llegué aquí — los ojos verdes de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, se hincó y comenzó a llorar. Tomoe se sintió algo ansiosa, ella no era buena con las palabras y le costaba dejar su aparente frialdad de lado. Entonces, sólo se hincó junto a la chica, dejó la bandeja a un lado y la abrazó.

..

..

Cuando la muchacha se sintió más tranquila, Tomoe decidió llevarla a la cocina. Sólo se encontraban Aoshi y Kaoru. Sanosuke había ido a buscar a Megumi y Yahiko había ido a ayudar en el Akabeko, cuando las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina Aoshi se levantó y miró a la de ojos verdes.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — respondió ella jugando con sus manos.

— Por favor siéntate — dijo Kaoru llamándola junto a ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? — Pregunto Aoshi.

— Mi abuelito vendió su casa en Kioto, los rumores sobre el enfrentamiento entre Ishin Shishi y el Shogunato cada día son mayores por lo que la gente está intranquila. Pensábamos llegar a Osaka y ahí embarcar hacia el norte, pero unos bandidos nos atacaron…, ¡mataron a mi abuelito! — dijo con sus ojos verdes nuevamente brillando por las lágrimas que se acumulaban. — ¿Qué haré ahora? No tengo a nadie, no tengo nada — bajo el rostro y lo ocultó entre sus manos.

— Te quedarás aquí — dijo Kaoru visiblemente afectada por la historia de la joven — en esta casa hemos formado una familia sin lazos sanguineos. Todos estamos solos, pero nos acompañamos.

— Gracias — dijo la mujer mirando con gratitud los ojos de Kaoru.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Aoshi.

— Misao, Misao Makimachi — respondió.

..

..

— Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor — dijo Katsura a Kenshin. Ambos estaban de pie en los jardines de la residencia de Ikumatsu.

— Me disculpo por las molestias que he causado — dijo Kenshin a Katsura inclinándose en una reverencia.

— No te preocupes por eso, Ikumatsu te tiene afecto, y yo también — sonrió.

— ¿Cuáles serán las siguientes órdenes? — Preguntó.

— Te quedarás a mi lado. Las piezas de mi ajedrez se están moviendo y pronto haré la jugada del jaque mate. Tienes que prepararte para el infierno, porque en eso se convertirá esta ciudad.

**...**

**...**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**En el próximo capítulo detallaré los movimientos de ajedrez que ha estado realizando Katsura. ****Y algo más sobre Misao y su llegada al dojo.**

**Tampoco me olvido de Kenshin y Kaoru, tendrán su momento ;)**


End file.
